Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!
by GemCia-Weirdo
Summary: ¡La locura comienza! Ranma y Alicia, que no se conocen absolutamente de nada, acaban intercambiando cuerpos... ¡Y hasta sentimientos! Alicia viajará con Akane para volver a su cuerpo, y Ranma... ¿Suspende exámenes y pelea? ¡Eso no es propio de él! ¿O sí?
1. Prologue

¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... (por lo menos la mitad de ellos XD, hay uno en esta historia que sí, es muy mio)

Por cierto, una aclaración sobre una palabra de este capitulo que puede no entenderse y es importante, una esclava es una cadena que se utiliza como pulsera (vamos, una pulsera, no os comáis la cabeza)

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

Por cierto, el título pensé poner originalmente por completo en español, pero va a ser que no quería que sonase tan mal. Cuando se pronuncie, "Baka" querrá decir idiota.

¡Tenía mucha ilusión por escribir esta historia! ¡Espero que la disfrutéis!

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

PRóLOGO

-¡Happosai, si tiene algo que tirar, puede hacerlo ahora!- avisó Kasumi desde el patio.

Kasumi es la simpática ama de casa de los Tendo. Siempre se puede contar con ella, porque su amabilidad no tiene límites. Su cabello castaño abarca toda su espalda y sus ojos café brillantemente cálidos eran un metodo muy persuasivo para las malas acciones. Incluso Happosai se convierte en alguien menos... "impulsivo".

Happosai es el maestro de artes marciales más pervertido de todo Japón, Es demasiado viejo, pero nada le detiene de sus maquiavélicas costumbres.

Happosai dejó por un momento de admirar su colección de ropa interior y cogió de una caja llena de cosas raras un puñado de cosas, murmurando -Esto no, esto tampoco, esto no lo tiro, esto me gusta...

Finalmente sacó un par de pulseras a juego, diciendo -¿Y esto? No se puede quemar...- Eran dos cadenitas de oro, cualquiera diría que normales y corrientes.

Kasumi ya tenía encendido un buen fuego, estaba deshaciendose de folios viejos, ropa inservible y otras cosas...

-Papá, ¡¡Devuelveme eso!!- gritó bastante alterado, corriendo detrás de su viejo por el pasillo.

Ranma es un adolescente muy bueno en las artes marciales, tiene el pelo recogido en una trenza y sus ojos son azules. Y bueno, Genma... Es su padre, un tipo gordo, calvo, con gafas y con las ideas más extrañas que te puedas imaginar.

-¿No te da verguenza, picar entre horas?- dijo su padre severamente, pero sin dejar de correr, más que nada porque conocía a su hijo y sabía que en cuanto le tuviese al alcance de la mano no iba a tener compasión. -¿Y tú te haces digno de ser hijo mío, peleando por una mísera bola de arroz?- y dicho se la introdujo en la boca.

-¡¡ARGH, MALDICIÓN!! ¡¡Ven aquí, papá, vas a ver!!- y saltó lanzando una patada, Genma la esquivó y...

Acertó de lleno a la mano de Happosai.

Las dos pulseras salieron volando por los aires.

-¡Maldito muchacho, ¿Sabes lo que has hecho?- dijo cogiendo una de las pulseras, mientras que la otra cayó al suelo olvidada.

-¡¡No, no lo sé, ahora quítese de en medio, voy a apalizar a papá!!- decía intentando pasar por encima de Happosai para seguir a su padre. Éste, mientras, ya había salido corriendo y no estaba a la vista.

Happosai gritó, mojando a Ranma.-¡Ranma, pide perdón!- y acto seguido, se agarró con fuerza a los pechos de Ranma.

A Ranma se le inchó una vena en la sien -Suel...te...¡¡..Me!!- al instante siguiente, una megapatada llena de rabia y furia envió a Happosai a la estratosfera volando. Luego fué a la cocina a por agua caliente -Maldito estúpido...- murmuró.

La olvidada pulsera yacía en la esquina del dojo, brillando por los destellos del sol.

Happosai en el cielo sufría una extraña interferencia.

Estaba rodeado por las nubes. Realmente estaba volando alto.

-¡Ranma! ¡Muchacho desconsiderado, cuando aterrize ya verás!- y luego observó que continuaba volando por el aire, pero paulatinamente un ruido ensordecedor se instaló en sus oidos.

Inmediatamente, soltó la pulsera y se tapó los oidos, cerrando los ojos. No notó siquiera que estaba volviendo a descender.

Mientras, en el avión que volaba bajo Happosai con destino a Canadá, un niño miraba por la ventanilla atentamente al alerón del avión, a un extraño objeto brillante que se había enganchado. La pulsera.

* * *

Más tarde, en un punto impreciso al sureste de España.

Una chica de 16 años andaba pateando piedras por un camino de tierra. La chica tenía unos grandes ojos azules, y su melena castaña se rizaba y encrespaba constantemente. Su camiseta negra no estaba ayudando a aligerar el calor.

No había nadie cerca de ella, el camino estaba desierto. El calor podría hacer insoportable la travesía hasta a los saharawis. A su izquierda habían parrales de uva, a su derecha solamente tierra arada. Más adelante, por el camino donde iba, habían unas cuantas casas.

-Cabrón...- murmuraba cada dos por tres. -Gilipollas...- susurró a continuación.

Luego se detuvo al borde del camino y giró distraidamente hacia un grifo al lado de ella. Bebió un poco de agua y cerró los ojos. -"Dame más tiempo... dame más tiempo..."- repitió sarcástica para luego gritar al aire a todo pulmón -¡Y un jamón, gilipollas!

Luego, abrió los ojos para continuar caminando y su vista se colocó desinteresadamente en el cielo. Desinterés que rápido cambió a curiosidad cuando vio que algo desdendía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo. Curiosidad que casi la deja ciega cuando ese algo brilló intensamente.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y con asombro ya no lo podía ver, pero caminó deprisa hacia el lugar donde había tenido que caer.

"¿Qué es eso?" se preguntaba curiosa. Podía ser algo de procedencia extraterrestre o algo. Al fin y al cabo, no todos los días caía algo del cielo que no fuese un pájaro.

Andó por un rato sobre la tierra removida. Algunos pedazos de tierra aún estaban ligeramente humedecidos y al pisarlos se undía. Otros estaban tan secos que al posar su pié se rompían y agrietaban.

Buscó con la mirada incesantemente hasta que al final, nuevamente recibió un destellante fulgor en los ojos. Fué hacia el lugar y pudo ver por fin lo que era.

-Una esclava...- murmuró con fastidio, mirando la pulsera. levantó ligeramente la roca arcillosa sobre la que se había enganchado y debajo salió un alacrán.

-¡¡AAAH!!- gritó de la impresión. Luego, acercandose otra vez al bicho, dijo -¡Joder, qué susto!- cogió la pulsera y le dió un pisotón al alacrán.

Examinó la pulsera como el tonto que mira una obra de arte. "Vaya mierda... Ya podía haber caído del cielo un videojuego" y refunfuñando se guardó la joya en el bolsillo, volviendo a su casa por el camino de tierra.

* * *

Por la tarde, en un barrio Japonés de Tokio llamado Nerima...

Ranma estaba en el dojo, despejando su mente por medio de unas complejas patadas altas. El sudor corría por su frente, ya que llevaba un rato dando patadas y puñetazos al aire. No se detuvo ni siquiera cuando Akane entró. Intentó, creanme que intentó, ignorar lo que ella traía consigo.

-Hey, Ranma. ¿Quieres unas bolas de arroz? ¡Las he hecho yo!- dijo ella muy contenta, portando el plato entre sus manos.

Akane es la prometida de Ranma, y por mucho que ella no lo acepte, una negada para la cocina. Su pelo fué cortado en un accidente por encima del cuello, y sus ojos marrones brillan al son de su volátil temperamento.

Créanme que lo intentó, pero no le sirvió en absoluto: quedó paralizado en el sitio y cayó al suelo.

Afortunadamente fue suficiente distracción. Akane dejó el plato en el suelo y fué a auxiliarle, preocupada -Ranma, ¿Estás bien?

-Si, estoy bien...- dijo, buscando la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse y desaparecer antes de que ella recordase a qué había venido.

-¿Cómo puede ser que te hayas caido?- dijo ella conteniendo la risa.

Él desvió la vista hacia otro lado -¡Oh, cállate!- dijo irritado. Fué ahí cuando vió un objeto extraño en la esquina del dojo, llamando su atención. Fué hacia allí y cogió el objeto, brillante ante los destellos del sol.

-¿Qué es eso?- preguntó curiosa, acercandose. Él dijo -No sé... Parece una pulsera.

-Si, y es bonita... ¡Ranma, déjame ponermela!- dijo intentando cojerla.

Ranma se la quitó de la vista -¿Para qué quieres tú una pulsera?

-Oh, vamos, las chicas guapas tienen que llevar joyas bonitas...

-¿Si? ¡Entonces déjame que busque a la chica guapa y le pongo la pulsera!- dijo claramente llamándola fea.

Una vena se inchó en la nuca de Akane. -Tienes razón.- dijo secamente.

-¿Uh?- él se encontraba confundido.

Akane ató la pulsera a la muñeca de Ranma -Toma, la chica bonita se queda la pulserita...- dijo juguetonamente, y luego cambió su cara por una que decía 'muerte' por todos lados, cogió el plato con las bolas de arroz antes olvidadas e hizo dos cosas: primero le incrustó la cara en el plato diciendo -...se come la comidita...- y luego, alzó el plato en alto, rápidamente lo bajó sobre la cabeza de Ranma -¡¡...Y se va a echar la siestecita!!

Lo último que Ranma consiguió ver fué el enfadado rostro de Akane...

Justo antes de sentir cómo todo se volvía negro y las fuerzas le abandonaban. No tenía modo de saber que no era por culpa del golpe de su prometida.

* * *

En un lugar al sureste de España...

La chica antes mencionada de 16 años que ahora mismo voy a decir que se llama Alicia se encontraba en su casa, aburrida, tras desconectar el ordenador. Un sonoro bostezo salió de ella, justo antes de que la puerta se abriese de golpe y dos niños se moviesen corriendo por toda la estancia.

-María, ¡¡Ven aquí!!- gritó el 'niño' de 14 años intentando darle alcance.

-¡Fran es tonto! ¡Fran es feo!- gritaba cantarinamente la niña de 7 años, pisando sin querer una guitarra. Las cuerdas del instrumento se rompieron tras hacer un sonido macabro.

-¡¡MI GUITARRA!!- gritó Alicia, llevandose las manos a la cabeza.

-¡Fran es muy tonto!- y ahora como recién dandose cuenta de quién estaba ahí dijo -¡¡Y al Ali es muy muy fea!!- gritó con más fuerza.

En un impulso, Alicia, de una patada en el culo, tiró a sus dos hermanos al otro cuarto. -¡¡FUERA!!- y cerró la puerta de un portazo.

Se quedó apoyada contra la puerta hasta que escuchó cómo los gritos y golpes se alejaban. Se acercó hasta la guitarra lamentandose por las cuerdas rotas "Esto me va a costar un montón..."

Maria era una niña revoltosa y muy pícara, nunca estaba cansada y siempre tenía lo que quería. Su pelo era más rubio que castaño, y sus ojos, al igual que los de Fran, eran verdes.

Fran era un casi adolescente, con una melena oscura, y siempre estaba en casa jugando al ordenador o viendo la tele. Se rumoreaba que no tenía amigos. Pero es que el tío era raro de cojones... Cuando llevaba unos pantalones que le venían un poco grandes y estaba sin camiseta... Si ponía una mirada y una pose de lucha, podía pasar por Bruce Lee.

-Bueno, ¿Y qué hago con esto?- se preguntó levantando la pulsera que se encontró antes. "Podría regalarselo a una amiga..." pensó, luego se probó la pulsera a ver si era de su talla. "Si, es una pulsera muy extraña..." Pensó adormecida, aunque justo cinco segundos antes no tuviese una pizca de sueño. No le importó comprobar que apenas se sostenía a sí misma en pié.

Su madre abrió la puerta llevando en sus manos un teléfono movil -¿Alicia? ¿Podrías...- no tuvo tiempo de decir una sola palabra más, ya que Alicia se había desplomado en el suelo, inconsciente. -¡¡Alicia!!- gritó la madre histérica.

-¿Pero qué...?- el padre se asomó a la puerta, luego de abrir los ojos exageradamente ante lo que vió, cogió el movil que la madre llevaba y llamó rápidamente a una ambulancia.

**Continuará...**


	2. Chapter 1

¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... O eso me han hecho creer hasta ahora... ¡Al fin, he abierto los ojos y he visto la luz! ¡He visto que solo somos marionetas manejadas por un tipo con barbas blancas y túnica de monje! ¡Y que realmente YO SOY RUMIKO TAKAHASHI!

_-Venga, señorita, es hora de su medicación._

¡¡NOOO, SON ELLOS, LOS ENCARGADOS DEL DEMONIO, QUE INSISTEN EN RETENERME EN ESTA PRISIÓN MATERIAL!! ¡¡NOOOOOOOOO!!

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

Capitulo 1

Alicia abrió los ojos lentamente... Preguntandose cómo le había entrado ese sueño tan repentino. Y ahora también se preguntaba por qué sentía un dolor punzante en la cabeza. Pero cuando abrió totalmente los ojos, se quedó aún más extrañada de ver que no reconocía el lugar en el que se encontraba.

-¿Qué...?- se preguntó extrañada.

-¡¡Hijo mío!! ¡¡Al fin despiertas!!- gritó un hombre bastante feo y con gafas, abrazandola de un modo bastante desconcertante.

"¡¡Quién... demonios es este tío tan feo?!" se preguntó con asombro "¿¿Por qué me ha llamado hijo??"

-Si, creíamos que ya no despertabas... Akane, esta vez te has pasado...- dijo una chica de pelo corto, mirando a otra en la habitación.

-¡¡No es mi culpa si se lo merecía!!- dijo en su defensa, cruzando los brazos.

Alicia los miraba, a todos y a cada uno de ellos, con curiosidad y desconcierto. Nabiki lo notó enseguida.

-Ranma está raro, tio Genma.- le dijo al hombre feo.

Alicia, con todas las miradas clavadas sobre ella, preguntó -¿Quién es Ranma?

Unos momentos pasaron hasta que al fin, parecía que alguien iba a responder solo para ser interrumpido por un hombre melenudo y con bigote, que salió de detrás del hombre feo llorando a torrentes y diciendo -¡No recuerda quién es...! ¡Oh, ha perdido la memoria, qué tristeeeeee!

Alicia, que tenía bien claro su nombre, iba a señalarse para recalcar que NO se llamaba Ranma, pero algo la desconcertó con toda seguridad.

Donde deberían estar sus tetas, estaba completamente plano.

Se quedó mirándose a si misma un buen rato, hasta que un extraño pensamiento por fin caló hondo dentro de ella. "¡Soy un tío!" gritó su mente con asombro.

"Este cuerpo no es el mío, Ok, Alicia, es hora de despertar de este estúpido sueño y volver a ser tú. Descubriré que la gente no tiene nombres raros, que todos estos de aquí son familiares míos que me quieren despertar porque yo..."

-Me desmayé...- susurró, su voz sonaba bastante más grave de lo habitual, recordando que lo último conocido que vió fué la preocupada cara de su madre mientras caía inconsciente en su habitación tras haberse puesto la... -¡¡La pulsera!!- gritó mirando su muñeca, para descubrir que estaba vacía. El grito alertó a todo el mundo presente que volvió a prestarle atención al confuso muchacho.

-Parece que va recuperando memoria. ¿Veis? No se encuentra tan mal.- dijo Akane a los demás, confundiendo ligeramente más a Alicia con su comentario.

Alicia lo soltó de golpe -Yo no me llamo Ranma.

-Encima de amnésico, tozudo.- dijo Genma. -¡Te llamas Ranma Saotome y yo soy tu padre!

Alicia tensó todos y cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo, mientras veía la cara de su 'padre'. "Soy un tío y encima mi padre es... ¡¡Feísimo!!" fué un impulso pedirlo -¿Dónde hay un espejo?- pensando "Dios mío, dime que no tengo la cara de este tío, por favor..."

Nabiki comenzó a reir como descosida, diciendo algo como -Ya ni se acuerda de su cara...- Evidentemente, Nabiki sabía cual era exactamente ahora su preocupación.

-Ranma, mira, este eres tú.- dijo Kasumi, que increíblemente traía un espejo de cuerpo entero. Nadie se cuestionó cómo lo pudo transportar excepto Alicia.

Alicia se puso de pié frente al espejo, examinando su cara y suspiró de alivio al notar que apenas se parecía al tío ese. Levantó el flequillo de su frente, que ciertamente no recordaba tener. "Este no es mi peinado, pero esta cara tampoco es mía..." acercó su cara hasta que su nariz topó con el reflejo "Aunque los ojos sí parecen míos..." cogió la trenza por la punta y pensó "Qué tío más raro soy." Miró su ropa de arriba abajo y su último pensamiento fué "¡Esto es muy cómodo!"

-¿Deberíamos prevenirle?- preguntó Genma a Soun, creyendo que "Ranma" no les escucharía -Si tiene amnesia, sería un shock demasiado grande para él descubrir su maldición, pero...

-¿Maldición?- preguntó Alicia, mirando al hombre feo. -¿Qué maldición? ¿Usted cree en esas idioteces?- preguntó mirándole como si estuviese loco.

Los dos hombres cuarentones asintieron a la vez, y le pusieron a Ranma un cubo de agua por sombrero.

Alicia se quejó con un evidente -¿Acaso han perdido la cabeza? ¿Quieren que pille un resfriado?- gritado a todo volumen... que poco a poco fué reduciendo su intensidad conforme comprobó que su voz no era la voz grave de un hombre y que los señores le ganaban un palmo más de altura que antes.

Mirando hacia el suelo, redescubrió que del cuerpo de chico que tenía habían salido un par de tetas.

Todo el mundo se apartó de ella, esperando una reacción violentamente salvaje...

Alicia, que no creía apenas lo que veía, dió otra oportunidad a sus ojos para que le dijeran la verdad, asomandose nuevamente al espejo.

-Erh... ¿Ranma?- preguntó Akane tentativamente, no queriendo molestarle.

Alicia escondió su rostro, mientras que sus hombros se sacudían con fuerza.

-¡Ranma, no es propio de un hombre llorar!- dijo Genma, irguiendose orgulloso detrás de Alicia. -¡Debería darte verguenza!

Sus hombros se sacudían aún con más fuerza, mientras unos sonidos contenidos escapaban de su garganta.

-Ranma...- dijo Akane -Yo... yo sé que es dificil de creer esta historia, y que... no te gusta demasiado ser medio mujer, pero...- colocó su mano sobre su hombro en un intento de consuelo.

Alicia cayó de espaldas al suelo, con las manos en el estómago, riendo a carcajadas incontenidas, pensando "Me he vuelto loca..." y cuanto más pensaba que estaba loca, más se reía. "Mi familia nunca ha existido... y por lo tanto la gente que me odiaba tampoco... ¡Jódete Sonia!" pensó riéndose más estruendosamente.

-¡Eh, no estaba llorando, estaba riendo!- dijo Nabiki explicativamente. Genma los consoló diciendo -Bueno, se lo ha tomado mejor que la primera vez que se dió cuenta...

Pasaron algunas horas antes de que decidieran que era muy aburrido mirar a Ranma riendose como un loco, así que subieron la televisión ahí arriba para entretenerse mientras se le pasaba la risa.

Genma se transformó en panda, pero Alicia no estaba mirando, estaba completamente ida riendose y mirandose al espejo.

Luego de tranquilizarse un poco y darse la vuelta para ver a su "familia", apenas notó el panda que había en la esquina, mirándolo un tanto ida ¿Era legal tener ese tipo de mascota? Según sus fuentes, eran muy pocos los pandas que se encontraban fuera de reservas naturales...

"De todos los sueños raros que he tenido, este es el más... bueno, después del sueño Spiderman, claro... Pero aún así sigue siendo muy raro."

-Ehm... Bueno. ¿Alguien me hace un resumen de mi vida?- preguntó, queriendo enterarse de qué iba el asunto, ya medio haciendose a la idea de qué clase de monstruo iba a ser de ahora en adelante.

Nabiki desvió la vista de la televisión y dijo -Si me das 1000 yenes te lo digo.

-¿Uh? ¿Qué?- preguntó Alicia confundida. ¿De qué extraño modo de pago le estaba hablando? "¡Pero si el yen era la moneda Japonesa!" ¿Quería eso decir que...?

-Ah, olvidaba que no recurdas ni siquiera dónde tienes la cartera...- dijo Nabiki con desilusión.

-Erhm... ¿Y por qué me duele la cabeza?- preguntó rascandose en la zona dolorida.

-Eso he sido yo...- dijo Akane tímidamente, luego enfadandose -¡Pero te lo merecías!

El panda, que se había puesto un casco tipo Darth Vader, sacó un letrero que ponía "Ranma, yo soy tu padre..."

-Si, bueno...- dijo Alicia sudando ya ni prestandole atención -Pero entonces... ¿El hombre feo?

Soun roció a Genma con agua irviendo -¡¡AAAAARGGGGH!!- se quejó obviamente, transformandose delante de sus ojos en el hombre feo que decía ser su padre -Y ahora...- continuó Soun, acercandose furtivamente a Alicia con dicha tetera hirviendo.

Resta decir que Alicia retrocedía, huyendo de dicha tortura.

Nabiki, pronto también estaba corriendo tras de ella diciendo -¡Págame!

Alicia también huía de eso.

Genma también corría tras de él con el casco de Darth Vader.

...Sin comentarios...

Dando vueltas por los pasillos de la casa, el patio y el dojo, Alicia ya más o menos se hacía un plano del lugar inconscientemente, ya que en su conciencia la duda era cómo podía aguantar tanto tiempo corriendo.

Antes de llegar a estar demasiado cansada, la cabeza de la chica con el pelo azulado asomó por una puerta, susurrando -Por aquí.

Alicia no se lo pensó y entró jadeando. La chica cerró con llave, y acercó su oido a la puerta para comprobar que nadie iba en aquella dirección. Luego suspiró por un momento, diciendo -A salvo.

-Arf... ¡Gracias! Arf... ¿Có... como te llamas?- dijo Alicia, aún agotada de tanto correr.

Ella a sus ojos se vió muy desilusionada, pero respondió -Me llamo Akane, Akane Tendo.

-Y... ¿Yo? ¿Qué hay sobre mí?- preguntó Alicia.

Akane se sentó al borde de la cama. Alicia la imitó, aún sin dejar de mirarla.

-Ranma, tú y tus padres estais viviendo aquí hasta que reparen vuestra casa.

-Amh... ¿Y mi madre?- preguntó. Por un momento, quizás, tuvo la esperanza de que su madre siguiese siendo la misma.

-¿Tía Nodoka?- Alicia supo que no era su madre. -Ella salió esta tarde, a visitar a Ryu, creo...

-Am... ¿Quién es Ryu?- preguntó Alicia genuinamente.

Desde el piso de abajo se escuchó la amable voz de Kasumi hacer el llamado para reunirse en la mesa, diciendo -¡La cena está lista!

-No importa.- dijo Akane. -Es tarde, ¿vamos a cenar?

* * *

Luego, en el piso de abajo, todos se sentaron en sus respectivos sitios, aunque Alicia sólo se sentó cuando y donde Akane se lo indicó. Al parecer, ese era su sitio de siempre.

-¿Cómo que mi hijo ha perdido la memoria?- cuestionaba Nodoka zarandeando a Genma violentamente como si fuese un felpudo.

-Calma, Nodoka, ya se le pasará... Amnesia temporal, no puede ser para toda la vida.

-Oh, Ranma, mi pobre Ranma...- dijo ella llorando abrazando a Alicia.

Alicia había dejado de hacer caso de estas actuaciones hacía un rato y se sentía incómoda siendo abrazada de esa forma, porque la verdad es que todo este asunto parecía un teatro, pero esta señora realmente estaba afectada, no era posible que ella mintiese al decir que era su madre, pero...

La memoria de Alicia viajó hacia sus mejores recuerdos de su madre, comprandole un helado... Viajando en el tren... Dándole la bronca a su padre... Hablandole de lo gilipollas que son los chicos...

Si, no había modo alguno en que olvidase que su madre no era esta, sino la que recordaba ella.

Porque de momento seguía siendo una "ella", hasta que alguien le echase agua caliente, como Akane le explicó.

Por lo pronto, contemplaba el plato de arroz frente a ella.

Por mucha costumbre japonesa que fuese, no podía acostumbrarse a ello. ¿Dónde estaba el pan, para hacerse un buen bocadillo de chorizo?

Cogió los palillos a cuyo uso no estaba acostumbrada, y aunque sus intentos fueron torpísimos parecía que en la mesa nadie ahora mismo le estaba prestando atención, inmiscuidos en un monótono diálogo mientras cenaban, parecían haberse olvidado de ella.

Su mente pensó gritar por un momento "¡Eh, que soy la amnésica, un poco de atención!", pero se calló. No obstante, continuó mirando los palillos con cara de "Dadme un tenedor, por favooooor..."

Observó a Akane y se sintió inferior. Ella sabía comer con palillos.

Alicia se cabreó y cogiendo los palillos, subió el plato a la altura de su boca, arrastró con los palillos la comida para tragarsela de un solo bocado.

Con gran asombro, al dejar el cuenco sobre la mesa, descubrió que era la primera en terminar.

El segundo fué su padre, que se levantó de la mesa y arrastrando a Alicia por el brazo hacia el baño dijo -Ranma, vamos a bañarnos.

-¿¿QUÉ??- Alicia perdió la capacidad de razón. La palabra "baño" y "tío feo desconocido" se mezclaban en su mente de una muy mala manera.

Genma se detuvo. Ni siquiera le dió importancia al hecho de que "Ranma" estaba en su forma femenina. -Dije: Ranma, vamos a bañarnos. Parece que estés sordo, hijo.

-¡AAAh, no, eso sí que no!- dijo Alicia soltándose del que decía ser su padre. Su hora del baño era sagrada desde sus cuatro años, nadie se la estropeaba nunca ni la compartiría nunca con nadie. Espetó -¡¡Yo me baño sola!! ¿Dónde se ha visto a una chica compartir el baño con un hombre?

Algo en esas palabras hizo eco por las paredes de la sala durante un rato. El silencio le hizo a Alicia desear que la tierra se la tragase, pero el caso es que realmente dijo algo malo.

Nodoka se levantó solemnemente de su asiento. Todos la observaron. Cuando la vieron sacar del armario una funda, comenzaron a sudar seriamente, pero Alicia aún no podría decir por qué, aunque también se contagió del ambiente de tensión.

Y de repente lo vió: Una katana BASTANTE afilada, que la señora acababa de desenfundar, enfilando hacia ella. -Ranma... ¿Es que no eres varonil? ¿Acaso no eres un hombre?

Alicia retrocedió unos pasos temerosa, con la vista fija en el brillante filo del objeto cortante. -De... ¿De qué me está hablando?

Genma desenfundó el contrato de seppuku frente a las narices de Alicia, que comenzó a leer /Yo, entrenaré a mi hijo Ranma para ser un hombre entre los hombres. Si fallo, cometeremos el seppuku. Genma Saotome/ y las marcas de unas manos.

Luego miró nuevamente la katana, "¡Eso debe de cortar que te cagas!", así que sudando nerviosamente, dijo -¡P... Por supuesto que soy un hombre!- aunque el fondo de su mente protestó diciendo "¡Nooo, no lo soy!"- y objetó -¡Lo único que quería decir es que me quiero bañar solo!- Alicia se sentía extraña hablando así, pero era por su propio bien... Y el de su cabeza.

-Quizás prefiera compartir el baño con Akane.- dijo Genma, directo a la bañera, sin escuchar nada más de la conversación.

-¿¡Con Akane/Ranma!?- gritaron los dos a voz de cuello a la vez. Luego se miraron por un instante y Alicia gritó -Yo me baño sol... ¡¡Solo!! ¡Voy a bañarme yo solo!- mientras que Akane decía algo así como -¡Ni en sueños me bañaría con él!

-Estoy de acuerdo. Ranma, tienes mi permiso para bañarte con mi hija.- dijo Soun, mirándole inquisidoramente.

-Ranma, está bien si te bañas con ella.- dijo Nodoka poniendo una mano en su hombro -Después de todo es tu prometida.

Alicia abrió los ojos exageradamente, mirándola como si acabase de perder la cabeza del todo. -¿¿MI PROMETIDA??- el grito quedó en el cielo.

Todos se miraron con cierto apuro, luego Soun puso su vista en ella -Creía que ya te lo habían recordado, o al menos que ese punto lo recordabas.

Nabiki, dejando el cuenco vacío sobre la mesa dijo -Como desde hace un rato no has hecho nada más que estar con ella, hemos supuesto que ella te lo había recordado.

Kasumi apoyó su mano en su cara e intervino diciendo -Además, haceis una pareja tan bonita...

Alicia, con los ojos desorbitados y sin acabar de creeérselo, miró a Akane asustadísima. Había creido que era su prima, pero... ¿Tanto?

"No, esto no puede ser... Vamos a ver, yo recuerdo perfectamente que SIEMPRE HE SIDO UNA CHICA. Y además, el chico que me gusta... ¡¡NO PUEDE SER!!" pensó estupefacta mirandolo todo, recientemente dándose cuenta de lo loco que era todo aquello. ¿Élla, un chico que se convertía en chica? ¿Un padre feo que se convierte en un panda? ¿Una madre psicópata asesina? ¿Una prometida con una familia que parecen los monsters?

Akane salió en defensa de sus derechos diciendo -¡¡Nosotros estamos prometidos porque vosotros lo decíis!!- gritó bastante enfadada.

"No... esta no es mi familia." Alicia ni siquiera había escuchado la última frase, tan enfrascada en sus pensamientos como estaba "Mis padres siempre se están peleando, yo tengo muchos hermanos, unas cuantas amigas y... me gusta un chico. ¡¡Esto no puede ser!!"

-Estáis locos... Estáis todos locos- dijo. -Esto no puede ser... Ésta no es mi familia...- estaba andando hacia atrás.

-Ranma... hijo...

-¡¡Deja de llamarme Ranma!! ¡¡Yo no me llamo así!!- dijo retrocediendo aún más -¡¡Dejadme en paz!!

Alicia huyó del lugar, corriendo tras la puerta de entrada.

-¡Ranma...!- le llamó su madre.

Akane se puso de pié -Voy a buscarle.- y salió tras él.

Soun asintió, pensando -En estos momentos, debe estar atravesando una etapa muy dificil, ya que está rodeado de personas a las que no reconoce... ¡Debemos hacerle sentir que todo es como siempre ha sido para que se acostumbre!

Nabiki dijo en voz alta los verdaderos sentimientos de su padre -Si hacemos creer a Ranma que su relación con Akane es muy buena, se lo creerá, ¿no es eso? Entonces sí podremos casarlos.

Soun asintió vehementemente.

Nodoka aún seguía preocupada por su hijo, pero enseguida decidió compartir el baño con Genma.

* * *

Akane aún estaba corriendo por la calle, mirando a un lado y al otro a ver si le encontraba. Amnésico no podría recordar el camino a ningún lado, y probablemente estaba solo y asustado. Además, ya practicamente era de noche, y estando oscuro... Miró a un lado: tiendas. Al otro: el río.

Continuó corriendo hasta que al llegar al lado del rio lo divisó. Ranma estaba bajo el puente, mirando al agua y escondida de la luz de la luna.

Akane bajó el terraplén y anduvo hasta llegar casi al lado de la femenina silueta de Ranma.

-Ranma...

Alicia continuaba mirando al río, no estaba pensando. No al menos como lo hacía, solamente maldecía su existencia y la existencia de todo lo que la rodeaba. Se negaba a aceptar la idea de que ella no era la misma que siempre había sido.

Akane colocó una mano en su hombro -Ranma.

Alicia giró violentamente. Su mente le gritaba lo que quería hacer: salir corriendo, desaparecer. De alguna manera, al mirar la cara de Akane, no lo hizo. Ella, aunque le parecía completamente una extraña, le brindaba una pequeña sensación de confianza que el resto de las personas que había visto hasta ahora no habían podido darle.

Ella se arrodilló a su lado -Sé que estás asustado...

Alicia abrió enormemente los ojos, lista para continuar huyendo -¿Cómo? ¿Puedes leerme la mente?- luego la miró como si estuviese buscando algo -¿No serás una adivina o algo?

Akane sonrió un poco. -Bueno, no pareces haber perdido la cabeza.

Alicia negó con la cabeza y dijo -Aquí tu eres la única que parece tener una. Esto parece una serie mala de dibujos animados...- dijo mirando otra vez al agua.

-No, no es verdad. Hasta ahora has aguantado muy bien cualquier locura que ha atraido tu vida. Te conozco bastante bien.

Alicia levantó la mirada para verla a los ojos. -Yo no. Cuando te miro... no es lo mismo que tu dices. No te conozco, veo... una extraña.

Alicia vió los ojos de ella cerrarse fuertemente, como si hubiese recibido una puñalada. "Joder, ella... ¿me quiere? Qué extraño veo esto..."

Ella respiraba deprisa, y hacía un gran intento por no llorar.

"El ambiente se ha vuelto demasiado dramático... Joder, esto parece una novela." pensó y dijo -Eh, Akane...

Ella volteó a encararle con los ojos vidriosos.

-¿Quiéres saber cuál es el sonido de algo hueco?- dijo animadamente.

Akane la miró como si la quisiera matar allí mismo.

-Suena así.- levantó su mano y se dió un fuerte puñetazo en la cabeza ella sola. THUD

Akane por un momento solo la estuvo mirando hasta que una tímida risa fué tapada por su mano.

Alicia levantó ligeramente la cabeza del suelo. -Más te vale que eso que escondes sea una sonrisa... ¡Esto duele!

Akane dejó de esconder sus risas para carcajear abiertamente.

Ella se levantó y cogió el brazo de Ranma -Ven, vamos a casa.

Alicia se dejó arrastrar. Estaba incómoda, siendo cogida del brazo. Nunca dejaba que nadie la ayudase, pero por esta vez haría una excepción. Mirando a su entorno, no pudo reconocer nada. Y cuando había salido corriendo, no había mirado por dónde lo hacía.

-Gracias por buscarme...- Akane le miró -Me he perdido...- confesó avergonzada.

-No hay de qué...- dijo ella dulcemente.

Alicia, en el trayecto de vuelta, "Esto no es un sueño..." pensó mirándo la palma de su mano "Incluso los sueños son más racionales y se sienten menos reales..." Suspiró. Akane lo notó, pero prefirió no comentar nada "Así que así va a ser mi vida a partir de ahora. No lo veo justo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para volver a ser yo?"- pensaba durante todo el trayecto diferentes teorías, cada una de ellas incluía a la pulsera en un extraño modo que no podía esplicar.

* * *

Al llegar a casa, fué rociada inmediatamente con agua caliente y Alicia se convirtió en "él". Se sentía extraño andar sin necesidad de mover las caderas, y aún más el no tener que preocuparse de que te miren el pecho.

Akane le había enseñado dónde estaban todas sus cosas: la cartera del colegio, su ropa, su mochila de viajes "No sabía que había viajado fuera de casa, nunca suelo pasar más de veinticuatro horas fuera".

Mientras se desvestía, pensó por un momento que no debería mirar a "aquella" zona. Pero solo por un momento, porque la curiosidad le pudo.

Un ligero vistazo y su cara se puso del mismo color que los tomates. Dejó de mirar y se vistió por completo, olvidando lo que acababa de ver.

Luego, con el pijama ya puesto, fué hacia "su" habitación. Allí ya se encontraban durmiendo el panda y su madre, los dos muy pegaditos.

Todo se sentía diferente: en vez de dormir con sus hermanos, dormía con sus padres... La ventana estaba abierta de par en par para que entrase la luz de la calle... La "cama" estaba al revés de la orientación en la que solía dormir... Parecía que mirase donde mirase, siempre podía compararlo a su realidad.

Así que se acostó en el futón y esperó por el sueño.

Y esperó...

Por un largo rato...

Y esperó...

Gruñó y volteó.

Y el sueño no venía.

Se levantó de la cama, ya exhasperada. Era imposible dormir con tanto silencio. ¿Cómo era posible que el día aquí fuese más ruidoso que pasar por delante de una obra y que la noche estuviese tan callada que ni los grillos se podía oir?

-Uh... esta noche va a ser una mierda...

**Continuará...**


	3. Chapter 2

¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Pero mi nuevo material escolar es nueveciiiito, y tiene mi nombre escrito en unas pegatinas muy monas... Lamentablemente estas inútiles distracciones me roban el tiempo necesario para escribir esta sarta de idioteces...

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

Capitulo 2

Ranma abrió los ojos desmesuradamente de golpe. De inmediato los cerró, debido a la cegadora luz que brillaba en el techo.

-Genial...- susurró sarcásticamente.

-Hija... ¿Te encuentras bien?- preguntó una voz, rota pero firmemente preocupada.

Ranma abrió los ojos nuevamente ante esta desconocida voz, encontrando a su derecha a la señora que la portaba -¿Qué...?- empezó a preguntar. La señora no se lo permitió, la forzó a permanecer acostada. -Tranquila... Tienes que descansar, dentro de poco te encontrarás mejor, ya lo verás...

"¿Quién es esta señora?" se preguntó sin interesarse apenas en la respuesta. La habitación estaba pintada de blanco, y a su alrededor, enfrente habían otras dos camas, solo la de enfrente estaba ocupada. A su derecha una cortina blanca le impedía ver lo que debía ser otra cama. A su izquierda, se encontraba la señora en el sillón incómodo, al lado de las ventanas.

-Estoy en el hospital...- susurró. -Yo creo que Akane no me ha pegado tan fuerte.- se acarició detrás de la cabeza en la zona anteriormente golpeada, pensando "Ni siquiera me duele."

Luego, cuando quizás comenzó a razonar un poco, se quedó mirando la puerta por donde comenzaba a entrar un barullo de gente desconocida. Consternado, miró cómo se acercaban a él.

-Alicia, ¿estas bien?- preguntó Fran, cogiendole la mano.

-Vaya pregunta más tonta...- le respondió un señor con barbas.

Luego, un señor rubio, que Ranma hubiese jurado que era alemán, le dijo algo a la señora a su lado y esta se levantó y salió de la habitación.

Otro señor, uno que estaba muy moreno y que Ranma hubiese jurado que era moro, vestido más formal, tenía un bebé en brazos,y una mujer que le abrazaba por detrás.

Luego había otro... "señor", uno que entró con una gorra puesta y los cascos en las orejas. Ese ni siquiera se había acercado a preguntar.

También había un señor de pelo canoso, que andaba algo torpemente.

Y un intruso que Ranma no se había esperado para nada: Una niña pequeña que se había tirado en plancha encima de sus piernas, gritando como loca -¡¡Alicia!!.

-¡¡Haaau!!- gritó Ranma, tirándose para atrás.

-¡Maria! ¡No hagas eso!- dijo el Neo-alemán.

Ranma los miraba a todos con cara de "Ahora sí que el mundo se ha vuelto loco", algo cohibido porque todos le miraban atentamente y con cara rara.

-Bueno, ¿qué tal? ¿cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el hombre barbudo.

Y Ranma, sólo atinó a decir la verdad de lo extraña que era la situación.

-¿Quién demonios son ustedes?- preguntó.

Un ligero silencio que se interpuso enseguida, cuando la niña gritó -¡¡HA DICHO DEMONIOS!!ESO NO SE DICE!!

El neo-alemán, simplemente le tapó la boca.

-Pero... ¿Cómo...?- balbuceó ligeramente Fran.

El neo-moro, bajó la mirada, y mirando a la mujer a su lado, dijo -Debe tener amnesia.

El señor barbudo empezó -¡¡Cómo cojones va a tener amnesia?? ¡Si sólo se ha desmayado!

La mujer (Que no la señora) dijo -Una conmoción cerebral lo suficientemente fuerte puede provocar amnesia sin motivo alguno.

El neo-alemán dijo -¿Cómo sabes eso?- y la mujer sólo atinó a encogerse de hombros -Yo sólo supongo, no sé nada...

Bueno, de ahí que todo el mundo se puso a hablar sin hacerle ni puto caso, y más que un hospital parecía un programa de debate. Ranma se recostó en la cama, mirando al techo e intentando ignorar las voces incomprensibles que venían de todas direcciones, pero fué inútil.

De hecho, cuando asomó la enfermera y lo echó a casi todos, no pudo más que decir -Gracias enfermera.

Los únicos que no fueron echados fueron el neo-alemán, porque dijo algo como "yo me quedo con ella" y el de los cascos, porque estaba tan callado en la esquina que no parecía que hubiese venido a verla.

El neo-alemán, rubio, de ojos azules, mandibula cuadrada y cara rojiza, se sentó a su lado, pensando sobre... algo.

Ranma lo quedó mirando largo tiempo, pensativo, hasta que al fin dijo -¿Usted es de Alemania?- y el señor rió a gusto por un rato.

-No, no soy alemán...- dijo -Ya te he dicho que dejes de darme la lata con que parezco uno, pero parece que no lo recuerdas. ¿No recuerdas nada?- preguntó.

Ranma, a falta de preguntas, negó ligeramente con la cabeza, porque sí que recordaba, pero no precisamente a estas exoticas personas.

-Bueno...- suspiró y luego dijo -Somos tus hermanos.

Ranma gimió audiblemente. Una extraña y pragmática idea se caló en su mente. Genma, Nodoka, sus padres, con más hijos. "No soy hijo único..." Ranma se sintió cansado y la sangre se le subía a la cabeza. Se estaba desmayando...

* * *

-Es que eres un bestia, tío...- se escuchó una voz.

-¡Pero si no he hecho nada! ¡Yo solo le he dicho...!

-Ya, ya lo has dicho, pero no importa ahora mismo, ¿vale?- se escuchó otra tercera voz.

Ranma abrió nuevamente los ojos, esperando encontrarse a su prometida, un mazo muy muy cerca de su cara y luego... Algún tipo de cura por parte de ella.

Y sólo pudo volver a divisar al neo-alemán, ahora junto al neo-moro.

-¡Mira, se ha despertado!

Ranma ahora mismo tenía una cara de pánico que no cabía dentro de sí.

-¿No lo ves acaso? Está aterrorizada...- dijo el neo-moro. -Yo creo que tiene que irse acostumbrando poco a poco, y no darle estos sustos de golpe. Teníamos que haber venido otro día.

Pasó un rato en el que el neo-moro estaba discutiendo con el neo-alemán, y el de los walkman seguía en la esquina, callado y mirando por la ventana.

Ranma continuaba añadiendo información a su cerebro, pero a una velocidad demasiado lenta para él. "No estoy soñando, esto no es una puta pesadilla..." ligeramente distraido como estaba en sus pensamientos, pensó que ya era hora de volver a ser un hombre: se levantó silenciosamente y sin que ninguno de los extraños personajes de aquel lugar se diese cuenta, se introdujo en el cuarto de baño.

En el baño apenas había espacio para moverse, pero al menos era manejable. Estaba muy tranquilo echándose agua caliente sobre la cabeza, aunque había algo que no encajaba allí.

Ranma, bastante distraido como estaba, comenzó a mirar a un lado y a otro temiéndose un oponente cerca, pero lo extraño era que le costaba detectar el peligro inminente. Una desagradable sensación. A lado suyo.

Por la ventana. Una chica, le estaba espiando amenazadoramente.

-¡¡AAAAAHHHHHHGGGGGG!!- Ranma gritó, dando tres pasos hacia atrás y chocando contra la pared. La chica también chocó contra la pared, tan asustada como él.

De inmediato, el neo-moro abrió la puerta y el neo-alemán estaba mirando a todos lados dentro de la habitación, preguntando -¿Qué pasa?

Ranma miró hacia la ventana, señalando, para seguidamente darse cuenta de que...

Era él.

Fue bastante impactante. Pero el hecho de que el neo-moro y el neo-alemán se estuviesen descojonando de ella durante más de dos horas fué suficiente para centrarse de una vez en la situación actual. Él mismo se hubiese descojonado de risa, si no fuese porque había sido él el que había mirado al espejo.

"Ok, esta es la situación: Estoy en el cuerpo de una chica que no he visto en mi vida. Vamos, más o menos como cuando adquirí la maldición." Y mirando atentamente las risas de los dos hombres pensó "Aunque esta vez no puedo ser un hombre...".

Le habían hecho una lista (más o menos) de familiares... En ella figuraban también sus padres: los padres no Genma y no Nodoka. Seguidamente tenía cinco hermanos mayores que él (en orden, el de las barbas se llamaba Pedro; el neo-alemán, Juán; el neo-moro, Miguel; la mujer que iba con él era su esposa, Isa, y el bebé su sobrino Javier; el de los cascos, Jose; el siguiente de la lista era él (o ella, por el momento); el siguiente era el adolescente que rondaba su edad, Fran; luego la niña pequeñaja, María.

Vamos, que por familia no iba a faltar nada...

"¡Y a ver ahora cómo puedo recuperar mi cuerpo!"

-Esta misma tarde podrás volver a casa.- dijo Juan, el neo-alemán.

-Si, bueno... ¡Pero que sepas que si alguna vez necesitas ayuda, aquí están tus hermanos para lo que sea!- dijo Miguel, el neo-moro.

-No, gracias. Ya me las apaño sola.- dijo, con su usual aire arrogante de Ranma Saotome.

La puerta se abrió. Tras ella, apareció la señora mayor que antes la había llamado hija.

-Alicia, te he traido algo de ropa.- La señora del pelo corto casi al cero llamada Antonia, que traía...

-¡¡Yo no me pongo eso!!- gritó Ranma a voz de cuello.

Antonia se vió contrariada. En lugar de ponerse a gritar como normalmente haría, dijo -¿Por qué? ¿Acaso no es bonito?

"Bonito, como bonito sí que es, pero..." Una minifalda que casi volaba, un top de escote exageradísimo y ropa interior tan pequeña que seguro que al ponérsela se rompería. Y además, el detalle final...

-¡¡Porque es rosa!!- "Y porque tendría que despegarme todos los babosos de encima a mamporros"

Juan dijo -Va, déjala. ¿Acaso crees que porque haya perdido la memoria va a creerse que ella viste "eso"?

-¡Pero si es de su armario!- dijo Antonia -Y además, seguro que le queda monísimo.

Miguel -Vamos a ver, madre... ¿Alguna vez la has visto tú con "eso"?

Ella se enfadó de verdad -¡Dejad de llamar "eso" a este conjunto! ¡Es monísimo!

Juan le tendió una bolsa a Ranma, que en ningún momento dejó de mirar la extraña escena. -Toma, la ropa con la que te desmayaste.

Antonia los miró a todos como si los quisiera asesinar -¡Muy bien! ¡Entonces me lo pondré yo!- Y se fué de allí, dejando a un más que sockeado Ranma mirando la escena. Digamos que imaginarlo era tan bizarro como ver a Cologne desnuda...

Ambos hermanos que no se parecían en nada, dijeron empujándole al baño -Venga a vestirse.- Y cerraron la puerta con un portazo.

Ahí fué que Ranma pareció empezar a reaccionar.

Abrió la bolsa despacio y sin mirar, no sabiendo qué esperar. Al abrirla, vió unas ropas demasiado normales... Para un tío, claro. Nada rosa ni bonito ni decorado: unos pantalones de chandal negros, unos deportivos blancos, ropa interior (la únicas prendas algo femeninas) y una camiseta negra con un estampado en el reverso. Era una calavera en llamas.

-Joder, qué tetrico...- susurró Ranma. Volvió cerca del espejo, para mirarse a sí mismo a los ojos mientras se vestía. No paraba de pensar en varias cosas inquietantes, como su nuevo nombre. "Alicia..." Otra era repasar todo lo que había visto desde que despertó. Luego, al terminar de vestirse, miró a sus manos, buscando involuntariamente sus muñequeras. Y de repente lo pensó...

"Esas pulseras que el maestro estaba sujetando... ¡Sí, estoy seguro de que eran esas! ¡Seguro que tienen algo que ver! ¿Habré cambiado de realidad o algo?"

Sus "hermanos" le habían montado en el coche.

"¿Entonces... estoy en una realidad distinta? ¿Todo lo que he vivido está atrás...?"

Ranma no les escuchaba, aunque lo que ahora estaban diciendo era algo realmente importante no les escuchaba porque algo le estaba doliendo a través del único pensamiento coherente que pudo tener...

"¿Volveré a ver a Akane alguna vez...?"

* * *

Al pasar por una de las incontables calles de la ciudad, el coche se paró. Miguel bajó y Juan aceleró.

Ranma miró esto extrañado. Juan lo notó -Es que él no vive en casa. Ya tiene su piso, con su mujer y su hijo.

Ranma asintió levemente. Conforme el coche andaba, la altura de los edificios disminuía y y ahora estaban en una calle pequeña, en la que el coche apenas sí cabía.

Juan detuvo el motor -Bueno, Ya estamos en casa.

Ranma miró por un largo rato la fachada de la casa, de arriba a abajo. No la recordaba para nada. Estaba más que seguro de no haber visto aquel lugar en su vida.

Juan abrió la puerta, entró y fué hasta la sala de estar, siempre seguido por Ranma mirándolo todo atentamente.

Allí estaba su "padre", sentado en el sillón y viendo la tele frente a él. De manera algo inconsciente lo comparó con Genma y penso "Bueno, al menos tiene más pelo...".

A los laterales del sillón habían dos sofás: en uno estaba tirado el tio de los cascos, Jose según le habían dicho. En el otro se encontraban Fran y su "madre".

Antonia se levantó en cuanto la escuchó entrar y gritó -¡¡Pero qué horrores haces con esa ropa?!

Ranma se miró por un segundo para luego decidir que sería mejor no escuchar lo siguiente y preguntó -¿dónde está mi cuarto?

Fran se levantó de su sitio y dijo -Ven, te llevo yo, ahora va a empezar la bronca...

-¿Qué?- preguntó Ranma subiendo las escaleras.

-Nada...- susurró Fran, abriendo una puerta. Desde el piso de abajo se oía algo como "Imbécil", otra cosa como "Irresponsable" "Tu culpa" y del estilo.

Fran abrió una puerta y entró diciendo -Este es tu cuarto... Como tu memoria ahora mismo está en estado pez, te voy a hacer un ligero resumen de tu vida.

Ranma entró al cuarto mirando a todos lados: Los posters de la pared, la cama, el armario, la mesilla...

Fran cogió un retrato y señaló a una tía gorda de la foto: -Esta es tu mejor amiga: Eva.- "Cualquiera diría que es la única..." terminó con el pensamiento

Luego, abrió el armario. Ranma se acercó curioso, y al echar un primer vistazo dió un paso atrás "¿Pero qué...?".

Todo era rosa o en tonos pastelosos, extracorto, y poco imaginativo.

Fran empezó: -Esta es toda la ropa que mamá te ha comprado creyendo que estando amnésica te la pondrías...- "Lo cual sería lógico, dado que si nadie te lo dice pensarías que este es tu guardarropa y por regla de tres..." bueno, dejó de lado esos pensamientos, tosió ligeramente disimulado y empezó a tirar de la madera del fondo del armario.

-¿Qué haces? Se va romper.- Dijo curioso Ranma al ver que cedía.

-¡Qué va! Esto lo haces tú siempre...

Fran retiró el falso fondo. Detrás habían unos cuantas prendas de ropa: algunas masculinas y otras unisex.

-Y esa es tu ropa de todos los días. ¡Y no me preguntes por qué lo sé!- dijo, rápidamente volviendo a cerrarlo y girándose, evitando la pregunta y su respuesta.

Ranma quedó largo rato mirando los posters... Sangrientos... Oscuros... Y luego un pequeño rincón de la colección de posters. Éstos eran de artes marciales.

Se miró una milésima de segundo los brazos y luego intentó dar una patada alta... Su intento quedó a medio camino. Un tirón en la ingle le impidió levantar la pierna todo lo que hubiese querido, mientras que perdía el equilibrio y caía hacia atrás.

Y cayó de culo al suelo. -¡Auh!

Fran soltó una carcajada -¿Pero qué... qué... jajajajja ajjaja!- Estaba que no se contenía.

Ranma le miró con cara de querer asesinarlo. -No le veo la maldita gracia.

-Jajajajaja... je... pero... ¿Qué cojones haces? ¿Te crees Jackie Chan o algo? ¡Jajjajajajjaja!- el tio tenía que agarrarse del estómago y todo para evitar caerse.

Y entonces se fijó en que la puerta tenía candado. "Eso es..." pensó sonriendo. Se apoyó en el marco de la puerta y preguntó -¿Y este cuarto de aquí al lado?

Fran salió de su cuarto aún riendo levemente. -Bueno, este cuarto es...- Un gran y estrepitoso portazo resonó tras él. PLOM Ranma había cerrado la puerta y echado el cerrojo. Cuanod al fin se dió cuenta aporreó la puerta -¡Eh, abre cabrona! ¡Eso es trampa!-. A través del tabique de madera (hecho para separar la habitación en dos cuartos) se escuchaba todo a la perfección.

Ranma rió vengativo diciendo -¡Eso por reirte de mí!

Estuvo un rato pendiente de los sonidos del otro cuarto hasta que le escuchó irse. Entonces le entró la curiosidad.

-¡Un ordenador!- se fijó recien que tenía en su cuarto. Le dió al botón de encendido a la torre y al monitor, pero...

-¿Contraseña?- Alicia, o quienquiera que hubiese tenido ese ordenador antes, colocó una contraseña para entrar al usuario. Pero tenía una pista...

"Nombre de la mejor autora de fanfics de mi serie favorita"

"¿Y cómo se supone que sé yo eso?" se preguntó Ranma. Ni sabía qué serie era ni tenía ni puta idea de qué era un fanfic, y mucho menos sabía quien se podía responsabilizar de la autoría de algo así.

-Puf... ¡Vaya mierda!- pensó, parando el ordenador. En la torre había una pegatina con una pareja mirándose. Pero no de un modo romántico, sino a punto de saltar para reventarse a hostia limpia. "De quienquiera que fuese este cuarto, tenía un gusto muy raro por sus cosas..."

Aunque en la estantería al menos, parecía todo ser normal. Había un muñeco Spiderman flexible sosteniendo un portaretratos con su actual cara. Detrás de él había escondido un joyero, pero tan escondido, que si Ranma no se hubiese parado a registrarlo todo no lo hubiese visto. ¡Y lo más increíble, es que dentro estaba lleno! ¡Si hasta tenía algo de dinero guardado!

Ranma lo cogió y lo examinó. -Esto son euros...- susurró. "Entonces estoy en Europa, aunque aún me falta saber dónde... Europa es muy grande."

En la estantería también habían libros, algunos incluso muy normalitos y todo. También estaban los libros escolares... "...De" -¿¿Primero de Bachillerato??- preguntó casi en un grito. Él estaba en Primero de secundaria. ¿Cómo era eso posible?

(Nota de la autora: Eh, no se por qué, pero a mi tampoco me cuadra para esta historia. Aún así, ¿Me dejarían pasar el pequeño detalle del desajuste del curso escolar? ¿Eh, porfaplis? ¡Es que necesito en mi historia que sea unos cursos más avanzada para que pueda ajustarse con la edad!)

Ranma dejó los libros en su sitio. -Qué raro...

Desde el piso de abajo se escuchó -¡Alicia, tienes una visita!

Ranma prestó atención un segundo y dejando las cosas como estaban, abrió la puerta para bajar al piso de abajo.

Ni falta le hizo. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto y una chica estaba esperando fuera -¡Hola Alicia!- y entró como si tal cosa, autoinvitandose -¿Qué tal estás? Me han dicho tus hermanos que estabas en el hospital...

Ranma se rascó la oreja -Bueno...

La chica, que por cierto estaba un poco rellenita, se tumbó en la cama diciendo -¿Y qué era eso que tenías? ¿Te ha salido otra cabeza o algo? ¿Tenías fiebre? ¿Tenías un poco de tos?- y comenzó a reir por lo bajo.

-¿Quién eres tú?- preguntó.

-Jajajaja, muy buena la broma, chica.- dijo riendose a carcajadas. Luego cuando se calmó, dijo -Bueno, ¿Cómo te fué?

-¿Uh?- Ranma estaba extrañado, y comenzaba a pensar que la chica no estaba muy bien de la cabeza.

-Si ya sabes... Anteayer... Ibas a hacer algo que no me quisiste contar. ¿Lo has hecho? ¿Me lo vas a decir ahora?

Ranma cayó en la cuenta de algo... No sabía nada sobre la persona que era y "su familia" no iba a ayudarle mucho, pero...

Una amiga es una confidente. Ella era la chica rellenita de la foto que "su hermano" había definido como su mejor amiga. Los mismos ojos rasgados, el mismo flequillo, casi idéntico peinado...

Ella tenía que saber algo.

Cerró la puerta con llave y encendió el ordenador.

-¿Ali? ¿Qué haces?- preguntó la chica, abriendo un ojo desde su cómoda posición tumbada en la cama.

Ranma la miró un segundo. -Oye, me han dicho que tengo amnesia. En serio, ¿Cómo te llamas? No te recuerdo...

Ella parpadeó un rato. -¡Qué... fuerte...! ¡Dios, qué fuerte!- se sentó en la cama conforme hablaba. -¡Alicia, dime que esto es una broma pesada! ¡Dímelo!

-No es una broma. Es más, ahora no estoy segura de nada. ¡Dame una prueba de que eres amiga mía!

Ella parpadeó un par de veces nuevamente. Rápidamente, cogió de su movil un bolso y marcó un número -¡Esto es una bomba, tiene que saberlo la Vanne! ¡Dios, que fuerte!

Ranma, con una vena ya hinchada en la sien gritó -¡¡Oye, tú, que te estoy hablando!!- "Genial, ahora resulta que tengo una amiga gorda, pija e histérica.

-Vaaaaaale, Dios, cuando te pones así no hay quien te soporte...- Ranma la miró con cara de "Mira quien habla". -A ver si recuerdas... Yo soy Eva. ¡La Eva!

Ranma se sentó en la silla, aliviado de al menos tener una respuesta. Suspiró cansado.

-Bueno... ¿Y me puedes decir más o menos como es mi vida?

Eva se llevó la mano al mentón, como haciendo esfuerzo por recordar o pensando qué decir -Cómo decirlo... Tú eres... Especial.

De fuera se escuchó una voz -¡Eres rara!

Y otra voz, más ahombrada y diferente gritó -¡Y además más macho que el toro de Osborne!

Luego unas risitas infantiles. Eva gritó aporreando el tabique de madera -¡¡Callaos, coño!!-. Ranma miraba todo esto con una gota de sudor en la sien. Pensó "Bueno, al menos no tendré que simular ser una chica normal... Todo es cuestion de portarme como quien soy."

-Vamos a ver, tú quieres un resumen de tu vida, ¿no?- Ranma asintió. -Entonces escucha esto: 16 años, aún eres virgen (lo cual es un logro en los tiempos que corren), tienes tu historial estudiantil intacto (vamos que nunca has suspendido), te comportas como un tío (a pesar de que algunos creen que eres lesbiana), blablabla, bla...

Ranma echaba humo por las orejas. "Qué... tía más plomo..."

-Y bueno, ese es tu historial...- concluyó ella.

Ranma estalló -¡¡Sólo quería que me dijeras la puñetera contraseña!!

Eva miró al ordenador -Pero si está chupado...- y tecleó: NEMESIS. Windows hizo el sonido de inicio del ordenador y enseguida mostró el escritorio.

-Esto ya está.- dijo Eva. -¡Bueno tía, que me tengo que ir! ¿Sabes, tía? Que te veo un poco rara... ¡A ver si va a ser verdad lo de la amnesia!- Eva le dió una palmadita en el hombro -¡Bueno, mañana nos vemos en el instituto! ¡Ah, y que no se te olvide pasar por la Vanne!

Ranma se quedó con cara de "¿ein? ¿ein? ¿ein?"

Entonces Eva salió por la puerta diciendo -¡Hasta mañana!

Ranma de golpe y sopetón gritó -¡Pero ande vas tú, loca! ¡Díme ande está el instituto! ¡No me dejes solo!

Eva ante la última palabra se quedó quieta unos segundos, para darse la vuelta con cara descolocada y decir -¿Te has hecho una operación de sexo?

Ranma colorado como un tomate, dijo -¡No! ¡Ya te he dicho que estoy amnésica!- dijo, recordando que ahora, si contaba su verdadera historia, la gente lo podría tomar por un loco.

-Mira, ya no tengo tiempo para tus bromas- dijo divertida -Que me tengo que ir, hasta luego.

Y se marchó. Ranma se quedó pensando "¡Ayuda!"

* * *

Su "madre" berreó -¡Aliiiiiiicia, baja a ducharte!

Ranma dejó de curiosear todo lo que Alicia tenía en el escritorio del ordenador (y en el de la vida real) y cogió una muda del fondo falso del armario.

Ranma apareció en la planta baja. -Errr... Mamá... ¿Dónde está el baño?

Su "padre" respondió -Al fondo, que no a la derecha.- y le entró una risita por lo bajini.

Y Ranma entró al baño. Tras ducharse y salir con un pijama estampado de calaveras, ya estaba escuchando otra vez de parte de la madre -¡¡Qué pijama más horroroso!! ¡Quítatelo!

Y Ranma, ya cansado de broncas, dijo -Vale...- y empezó a desnudarse en medio de la cocina. Sus hermanos empezaban a mirar con interes. Antes de quitarse nada, la madre se retractó -¡Estate quieta y no te quites eso!

Ranma, mareado, dijo -Vamos a ver, en qué quedamos... ¿Me lo quito o no me lo quito?

-¡Como te quites el pijama te corto el cuello!- gritó.

-Puf... Como quieras.- y subió para su cuarto.

Ranma se acostó en la cama, demasiado blanda para su gusto.

Media vuelta, le dolía la espalda. Boca abajo, se axfixiaba contra la almohada. Boca arriba... ¡Joder con la espalda! Además, del piso de abajo venía un montón de ruido: El resto de "su familia" estaba despierta con la tele enchufada, la radio, el lavavajillas, el secador, la discursión familiar, un movil sonando y el copón bendito.

Susurró -¿Sabes lo que digo? ¡Que me acuesto en el suelo!- y se tumbó en las baldosas, con la almohada.

Antonia, desde el otro cuarto, pensó "Mi hija se ha vuelto loca, ya está hablando sola".

Y Ranma, acostado en el suelo, aún no podía dormir. El ruido ensordecedor de abajo era insoportable. Y no podía abrir la ventana, porque hacía fresco.

Y no podía saberlo, pero a la par que dijo la siguiente frase, Alicia le estaba imitando.

-Uh... esta noche va a ser una mierda...

**Continuará...**


	4. Chapter 3

¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... Y eso que me gustan, pero si tuviese todo lo que me gusta, tendría mi casa llena de comics y chorradas de Código Lyoko, Spiderman, Kyle XY, etc...

**NotaS: **¡Vaya, me he asustado de la cantidad de reviews que tengo en mi dirección de correo! En serio, me halaga un montón... Me gusta saber que lo que escribo gusta. Creo que eso les pasa a todos, ¿no?

En cuanto a los reviews... Creo que me he dejado alguno sin responder. Lo siento. Claro, que después de tanto tiempo me parece normal haber olvidado los que he respondido y los que no, pero aún así, gracias por dejarlo. Y aparte de eso, hay un review que me gustaría comentar, como notas de autor de esas que hace siglos que no escribo, pero que, por lo interesante de lo que me cuenta, o por alguna pregunta en particular que voy a responder (como bien pueda...), añadiré a continuación:

_**Enaka: **_El problema del cambio del lenguaje... No lo pensé mucho cuando tuve la idea, y ahora tengo que improvisar un porqué... (cuando ya la he publicado, craso error de principiante que me ocurrirá muy a menudo, y lo siento por ello). Así que ahora... Bueno, puedo "improvisar respuestas", porque es que no lo tenía ni pensado... Veremos qué se me ocurre...

1º He buscado en internet y he leido algo sobre que el cerebelo almacena las respuestas automáticas del cuerpo, y también que domina algo del lenguaje. En el caso de que esto que he leido sea cierto, lo que han intercambiado Alicia y Ranma es la información cerebral, no la cerebelar... En cuyo caso, responden automáticamente en la lengua en la que le hablen, comprendiendo también lo que dicen. No es muy científico, pero como he dicho, es un fallo que pido por favor se pase por alto, como el cambio de curso escolar.

2º Si la explicación anterior ha parecido poca... Creo que con mi popular frase que dice "Ranma 1/2 es una PARODIA" se puede justificar cualquier burrada por la vía rápida. En este caso, sería absurdo cuestionarse el idioma, puesto que se ha comprobado tanto en la serie como en el manga que Shampoo, Cologne, Mu Tsu, Happosai y cualquier habitante de China o extranjero que aparezca temporalmente en la serie habla en el idioma en el que ésta esté escrita o traducida, sin pararse a pensar en que, cuando estén solos o hablando entre ellos, deberían hablar en su idioma original. Como no lo hacen, supongo que el idioma para el manga y para las parodias y series cómicas es universal... Y este fanfic está escrito en español.

Si ninguna de las respuestas anteriores satisface al que se haya hecho la pregunta... Bueno, culpa mía. La historia queda afectada entonces. No pienso cambiarla por ello, pero gracias por hacer notar ese detalle. Buena observación.

¿Encerrados en un manicomio? Uhm... Me plantearé la posibilidad... Jejejejeje (Pongo cara de "malo de la película")

En cuanto a las habilidades físicas... Sí. Han intercambiado totalmente de cuerpo, y por tanto sus capacidades han cambiado. Lo que no ha cambiado es la teoría, el conocimiento. Ranma ha pasado toda su vida entrenando y sabe cómo ponerse en forma, y conoce diversas técnicas peligrosas para alguien que no practica artes marciales. En cambio Alicia... Ya se verá, si es que no lo he escrito ya. Digamos, de una manera suave, que no tiene "ni puta idea" de combatir. Ahora que ha aparecido de repente en un cuerpo entrenado y musculoso sin haber ido ni un solo día a hacer ejercicio... ¡No me digáis que no es un chollo! ¡Es el sueño de cualquiera!

En fin, y resumiendo, me alegro de que guste la historia. Tanto review con una crítica positiva me ha subido el ego hasta el infinito, más no permitiré que se me suba a la cabeza. ¡Gracias!

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

Capitulo3

Alicia abrió los ojos de golpe, cual si no hubiese dormido en absoluto. Estaba muy cansada, pero no podía seguir durmiendo en el piso con ese incómodo futón. Apenas estaba comenzando a salir el sol. Se sentó tan deprisa como se despertó, buscando por su cuarto signos de haber tenido un sueño muy muy muy extraño.

-Puf... qué sueño más raro. Hubiera jurado que era un tío que se transformaba en tía...

Se rascó la cabeza, desperezandose. El panda estaba durmiendo aún.

Alicia abrió los ojos enormemente. Examinó sus manos: Robustas y masculinas. Volvió a comprobar que sus tetas no estaban. Ese pijama no era suyo.

Suspiró abatida y pensó "Guai, no era un sueño...".

Se levantó y examinó en el armario qué era lo que tenía para vestir. Pilló una chaqueta roja al estilo chino y un par de pantalones.

Fué al piso de abajo a examinar el frigorífico, pero no llegó a abrirlo. La luz estaba encendida, y en la cocina estaba esa chica amable... Esa Kaso-nosequé.

-Eh... Buenos días.- dijo desde el quicio de la puerta. Kasumi dejó sus tareas un momento -¡Buenos días, Ranma! ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?

En respuesta se encogió de hombros. -¿Qué estás haciendo?

Kasumi miró a las cacerolas y dijo -El desayuno... ¿Estás bien, Ranma? Estás raro.

Alicia sólo se encogió nuevamente -Debe ser por el golpe amnésico de ayer...

Fué a la cartera a comprobar cual era su horario. De un simple vistazo a la agenda resopló. -Primero de secundaria... Joder, qué facil.

Luego hechó un vistazo al cuaderno. La gran mayoría de los ejercicios estaban tachados, y los que no, estaban rematadamente mal hechos. Alicia pensó "¡Este tío es gilipollas o tonto del culo! Esta clarísimo que esta frase es una pasiva refleja, y ese verbo está mal puesto."

-¿Ranma? ¿Qué haces despierto tan temprano?- Alicia dió un brinco por el susto y giró hacia Akane, que la estaba mirando extraño -¿Cómo te he asustado? Tú nunca bajas la guardia...

Alicia un poco cabreada gritó como salida -¡¡A ver, novedades de mi vida una a una!! ¡¡Ni siquiera sé donde estan mis cosas, como para saber donde estás tú!!

Akane parpadeó tres veces. -El desayuno está listo.- y se marchó.

Alicia detectó algo extraño, y dada su propia experiencia lo identificó. Antes de que ella saliera de la entrada, Alicia le gritó -¡¡Y me da igual que te hayas enfadado por haberte gritado!!

Akane en ese momento esbozó una leve sonrisa y pensó "Al menos se ha dado cuenta..." para luego torcer la sonrisa hacia abajo y pensar "¡Que se joda!"

* * *

Alicia caminaba al instituto junto a Akane.

-¿Hoy no subes a la reja?

Alicia miró a su lado al enrejado que daba al río. La caída podía ser de una altura considerable -¿Uh? ¿Yo puedo hacer eso?- preguntó, señalándose. Akane asintió.

Alicia, previniendo la pedazo de hostia que se iba a meter, se acercó a la valla.

-¿Y cómo subo?

-Vaya pregunta más tonta...- dijo la chica. -Saltando. ¿De qué otro modo iba a ser si no?

Alicia la miró como si estuviese loca.

-¡Pero si es muy fácil! ¡Mira!- y entonces Akane saltó y se puso sobre la verja. -¿Has visto lo fácil que es?

Alicia seguía mirando hacia arriba, bastante sorprendida. Luego, dijo -Las bragas azules no te sientan bien.

Sonrojada, Akane se ajustó la falda. -¡¡Maldito pervertido!! ¿¿Qué crees que estás mirando??

Alicia entonces comenzó a reir suavemente y empezó a correr por la calle. -¡¡Vamos tarde, venga!! ¡Déjate de tonterías! ¡¡Y cómprate ropa interior de otro color!!

Akane comenzó a perseguir a Alicia dispuesta a darle de carterazos. -¡¡Como te pille te vas a enterar!!

* * *

Una vez ya en el Furinkan, tras sonar el timbre, Ranma siguió a Akane hasta su clase. Pasó un buen rato revisando los cuadernos del "estúpido", que apenas tenía algún ejercicio bien.

Alicia dió otro bostezo. No había pasado precisamente una buena noche. Miró al cuaderno y luego a la pizarra. La lección ya se la sabía, así que se le escapó otro bostezo.

Akane le tiró un poco del pantalón -Oye, disimula un poco...- le susurró.

Alicia la miró con cara aburrida para dar paso a otro bostezo.

-¡SAOTOME!- gritó el profesor de improvisto. Todo el mundo desvió su mirada hacia atrás, así que Alicia también giró para mirar. Luego se dió cuenta de que era a ella. "Jopé, qué tontería"

El profesor de matemáticas expuso: -Ya que mis clases le parecen de lo más aburridas, salga a hacer este ejercicio.

En la pizarra había una complicada fórmula con radicales (raíces cuadradas, cúbicas, etc...)

A su alrededor escuchaba las risitas flojas de los alumnos. Resignada, con otro bostezo más, se levantó hacia la pizarra.

El profesor se dirigió nuevamente a los alumnos -La tarea para este fin de semana serán los ejercicios seis, siete, ocho y nueve del tema. - Un audible boqueo de aire del alumnado le hizo pensar que quizá se había pasado. -Quizá parezca mucho, pero...

Una de las chicas se levantó del pupitre señalando a la pizarra -¿Pero qué está haciendo?

El profesor se dió la vuelta. Alicia (con el cuerpo de Ranma me cabe recordar) había resuelto el ejercicio con cinco posibles soluciones de los números complejos.

Los alumnos miraron de manera incomprensible los garabatos en la pizarra, pero les fué más extraño escuchar al profesor -E... es correcto.- Alicia mientras se fué a su mesa, sintiendo todas las miradas sobre ella. Una vez en su sitio, lanzó la tiza a la pizarra pensando "¡Ahí, chúpese esa!"

El profesor, después de escapar de su estado emocional de trance, se dirigió nuevamente a Ranma -Perdone, pero ¿Puede decirme dónde ha aprendido a utilizar los números complejos?

Alicia abrió los ojos aburrida. Subió las piernas a la mesa en un acto de arrogancia suprema, sintiéndose incluso superior al profesor y musitó divertida -No.

Y fué durante unos minutos lo suficientemente feliz como para sentirse como si estuviese en su verdadera clase.

* * *

A la hora del almuerzo, Alicia en lugar de salir corriendo a la cantina se quedó quieta. (no sabía donde estaba la cantina) Pero estaba acostumbrada a comer siempre a esa hora, con lo que su estómago rugía con gran fuerza.

Entonces Akane le dió un taper. -¡No te creas que lo he hecho para tí!

La mirada de todos quedó fija y quieta sobre la pareja. Algunos hasta miraban con cara de terror. Akane se sonrojó al sentir todas las miradas sobre ellos, pero en cambio Alicia se entretuvo mirando el paquete.

Alicia lo abrió pensando "¿comida casera para almuerzo?"

Sujetó con cuidado los palillos, a cuyo uso aún no estaba acostumbrada y acercando el plato a su boca zampó con avidez un trozo de tamaño considerable.

Una arcada incontenible acudió a ella. Miró el plato, luego a la chica que lo había cocinado y luego nuevamente al plato, moridiéndose la lengua para evitar gritar que estaba asqueroso y que le picaba la garganta.

Bebió un poco de agua. Akane le preguntó -¿Está bueno?

Alicia gruñó, haciendo que el corro de curiosos que los rodeaba diese un paso hacia atrás. No contestó. Miró otra vez el plato, recordando que dejarse la comida es de mala educación. Alicia terminó de comer, dejando sólamente un bocado en el plato. Un par de lágrimas bajaron acudieron a sus ojos, mientras terminaba de beber odo el agua que había en la botella. No era suficiente, porque aún picaba, ¡Y mucho!

Necesitaba más agua. Se levantó para buscar una fuente al patio, tras dar a Akane un fingido -Gracias.

Ella a este punto ya llevaba en su cara una enorme sonrisa, que brillaba y escandilaba en la clase. Hirosi pregutnó -¿Ha conseguido hacer algo comestible? y toda la clase comenzó a hacer preguntas similares.

Akane estaba radiante "¡Lo he hecho!". Cogió lo poco que quedaba de comida y la probó. Su sonrisa cayó en picado de repente, mientras tosía de forma incontenible. -Pica...- susurró.

Un segundo después, estaba corriendo por su vida y Alicia vió asombrada cómo Akane se tiraba desesperada a por el grifo siguiente de la fuente en la que ella estaba.

Ella terminó de beber agua y le miró enfadada -¡Deberías haberme dicho que estaba asqueroso!

Alicia le devolvió la mirada enfadada -¡Oye, te he dado las gracias! ¡Y además, ya no tengo hambre!- y se giró no queriendo pelear pero...

-¡Airen!- escuchó gritar a una chica de pelo largo que se abalanzaba hacia ella.

Alicia intentó esquivarla, pero Shampoo era Shampoo, y obviamente consiguió abrazarla con una fuerza de la que no podría soltarse.

Sintió a Akane gritar de furia tras ella -¡¡RANMAAAAAAAA, TE ODIO!!- y escuchó los pasos de esta que se marchaba.

-¡Akane espera!- A Alicia sólo le dió tiempo a ver cómo giraba la esquina. Entonces sintió que la chica se apretó aún más a ella en ese abrazo. -Ahora Airen y Shampoo solos... ¡Ranma llevar a Shampoo a una cita!- El sentir sus tetas aplastadas contra ella la estaba agobiando...

Akane ya estaba lejos e incluso no los veía, pero escuchar la voz de Ranma a todo volumen gritando -¡¡SUÉLTAME, PULPO!!- casi la hizo pensar que había tenido una alucinación. Retrocedió sobre sus pasos para saber qué era lo que ocurría. ¿Ranma había llamado pulpo a Shampoo?

La bella chinita se soltó de su Ranma, rencorosa -¿Qué llamar Ranma a Shampoo?

Alicia sabía que muchos chicos y chicas los estaban rodeando, pero le daba igual. ¿Quién era esta fresca, pedazo de zorra, para restregarse en ella? -¡¡Pulpo!! ¡¡Te he llamado pulpo, pedazo de salida!! ¡¡No me toques así!!

Akane llegó a tiempo para ver a la amazona darse la vuelta con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pero luego la vió acercarse a la fuente. La alarma de peligro se encendió en su interior -¡¡Ranma, vete rápido!!

La curiosidad era grande en Alicia, por lo que incluso siguió a la chica hasta la fuente para ver qué era lo que iba a hacer, en lugar de hacer caso a Akane. Sabía que estaba llorando: lo había visto, porque para ella parecía que quería exhibirse llorando a propósito. No le daba lástima.

En lugar de eso, vió cómo llenaba un cubo de agua. Alicia dió un paso atrás -¡¡Hey, no me mojes con eso que me vuelvo tía!!

-¡¡Ranma estúpido!! ¡¡Agua para Shampoo, ahora tu asustar mucho!!- y con esto se mojó de la cabeza a los pies. En cuestión de segundos, la chica desapareció entre sus ropas.

Alicia pensó "Ahi vá, una tía que se vuelve invisible con el agua fría... ¿Acaso tiene algo parecido al panda y a mí?"

Y entonces vió salir un rabo peludo de entre la ropa de la chica. La bola peluda salió de entre la ropa y rápidamente subió a la cabeza de su Ranma, enganchándose con las uñas. Alicia se quejó -¡Auch, eso duele tú!- y la cogió bajándola de su cabeza. Sintió las dolorosas marcas de sus arañazos, que pronto se infectarían -¡Si vas a arañarme hazlo como una tía y no como un animal, ¿sabes? ¡Esto duele más!

Shampoo estaba decidida a provocar su Neko-ken, pero se sentía extraño... Ranma no estaba gritando, ni llorando, ni salía corriendo... Es más, la sostenía en brazos.

Una estupefacta Akane estaba mirando la escena desencajada. -¡Oye Akane!- escuchó a Ranma y le miró, aún sin comprender -¿Quién es esta cosa...?

Akane descongelándose colocó a la gatita Shampoo sobre el rostro de Ranma nuevamente, preguntándole con aínco enfadado -¿¿Acaso no tienes miedo??

La gata nuevamente le arañaba (aunque ahora era sin querer) -¡Auch, ouh! ¡Ya vale, me va a dejar las marcas hasta en el cuello!- cuando la apartó -¡No, no tengo miedo! ¿Porqué iba a tener miedo de un gatito?

Akane le miró todavía sin cuadrar la escena, susurrando -¿Es posible que la amnesia te haya echo olvidar el trauma?

Alicia -¿Trauma? ¿Qué trauma?- luego un escalofrío le recorrió desde la punta de los cabellos hasta los dedos de los piés, temiéndose una tontería -A-a-a... Antes... ¿Le tenía miedo a los gatos?- preguntó incrédula.

Una de las chicas avanzó un paso y habló -¡Te daban un miedo tremendo, y cuando pasaba un rato te volvías loco y arañabas y maullabas!

Otro dijo -¡A veces creíamos que era tu única debilidad hasta que supimos que cuando te volvías loco eras peligroso!

Ukyo se giró a mirarlos -¿Eso es cierto? No lo sabía... Sólo sabía lo de los gatos...

Alicia preguntó -¿Me volvía loco?

Akane le respondió, ahora un poco más pacientemente -No exactamente. Era una técnica que te enseñó tu estúpido padre... El Neko-ken. Prácticamente te volvías un gato.

Un escalofrío la recorrió, al pensar en sí misma como si fuese un gato, y agradecía ser una persona normal y corriente, un ser humano. De inmediato giró hacia la gata y habló tranquila -Tío, creo que hasta me da pena. Tiene que ser muy duro eso de convertirse en un animal.

Esas palabras fueron un detonante. Las lágrimas rebeldes que Shampoo había dejado caer se convirtieron en una estampida mientras a la gata se le nublava la vista. ¡Eso era lo último, nadie se compadecía de una luchadora!

Saltó de los brazos de Akane.

-¡Shampoo!- la llamó Akane.

Alicia dijo como un hecho, sin ningún ápice de malicia -Qué mal le ha sentado que la plantase... No es para tanto...

Akane giró en un bufido y bofetón hacia Ranma. Alicia sintió el impacto de una mano sobre su arañada cara y replicó enfadada -¡Eh, ¿Eso por qué?!

Se escuchó el timbre que indicaba la vuelta a las clases -¡Eres un insensible!- y se fué corriendo. Alicia preguntó inocente -¿Porqué? ¿Qué he dicho?- y pensó "Pero si es verdad... Y lo digo con conocimiento de causa, no es para tanto..."

* * *

Ya volvían del instituto. Akane seguía enfadada con ella, pero no sabía porqué. Vale que ella también era una chica... ¡¡Pero Akane era raríiiiisima!! Para entenderla, ni cuatromil chicas juntas lo conseguirían.

-Serás rara...- murmuró Alicia.

-¡Mejor ser rara que anormal!- le gritó ella de vuelta al oirlo, y comenzó a andar más deprisa con la clara intención de perderle de vista.

-¡Gracias por el cumplido!- dijo ella un poco divertida. Ella ya sabía que era rara, pero rara rara de verdad. Y si no, ¡Que la hubiese conocido cuando era una chica siempre 24 horas diarias!

"Este sueño se está alargando demasiado..." pensó, queriendo despertar. Pasó por un parque y se quedó mirando al arbol sakura. "Pero por desgracia, creo que ya no estoy durmiendo..."

Porque estaba dandose cuenta de que estaba viviendo la vida de otra persona, sus recuerdos y la impresión que dejó sobre las personas que conocía aquella persona son las cosas que ella estaba viviendo.

Abrió los ojos de la impresión. ¡Entonces ella estaba suplantando la vida de otro!

-Entonces... Eso quiere... quiere decir que... Si yo estoy aquí... ¡¡Ese tío está en mi cuerpo??

Era una idea ilógica, irracional, imposible, pero... Lo estaba viviendo, y eso era prueba más que suficiente, ¿no?

"Hay un tío en mi cuerpo..." pensó, ya con más calma, sentandose en el banco. Abrió aún más los ojos en cabreo "¡¡Dios, como se ponga uno de los vestidos que compra mi madre, lo mataré!!"

Luego su cabreo cambió a decisión, sabiendo ya lo que podía hacer...

Y justo entonces un tipo de pelo largo y gafas de culo de vaso apareció, apuntándole con una cosa muy rara. Parecía un palo de madera que acababa en un patito de juguete.

-¡Saotome, desgraciado! ¿Qué le has hecho a mi adorada Shampoo?

Alicia nuevamente giró la cabeza para buscar al Saotome. El tipo puso la cosa con forma de pato en su cuello -¡¡Cómo te atreves a ignorarme?! -Y entonces se dió cuenta otra vez de que era a ella a la que estaba señalando.

Suspiró, ya sabiendo que le costaría acostumbrarse a responder por su nombre. -¿Y tú quien eres?- preguntó, separando al "pato" de su cara. Cuando lo apartó, un lateral del pato brilló y ella pudo ver la cuchilla que rodeaba al "inofensivo patito de goma".

Sus irises se estrecharon -¡No te pases de listo Saotome!- gritó y utilizó el pato para cortar el cuello de Ranma.

Alicia lo esquivó por poco, agachando la cabeza. Ahora le estaba empezando a entrar un poquito de miedo, al ver que el tio realmente iba en serio a matarla. -¡Oye, me respondes o no!

Mousse intentó otra vez cortarle el cuello y Alicia casi se ve con la cabeza fuera de su sitio, cerrando los ojos. Pero abrió los ojos en sorpresa al ver que sin querer había saltado y esquivado el ataque. Una pequeña parte de su mente se preguntó cómo había hecho eso. Parecía que su cuerpo tenía un impulso extraño, debido a la costumbre.

De este modo, Alicia esquivaba sin pensarlo los incesantes atentados de hacerle un palmo más bajito, cuando en uno de esos golpes Alicia no retrocedió todo lo necesario y un corte más se añadió a los cientos de arañazos de gata de su cara, sentándola en el suelo. Alicia se llevó la mano a la mejilla pensando "Ouh, mierda, esto escuece".

Mousse vió entonces su oportunidad -¡Ya te tengo, Saotome!- gritó mojándole con agua fría, soltando el palo-pato y sacando de sus mangas dos cuchillas afiladas.

Los ojos de Alicia se abrieron muchísimo, con la mirada fija.

La gran figura del chico se dejaba notar amenazantemente -¡¡Jajajaja, toma esto!!- gritó desequilibradamente el muchacho.

Y entonces los ojos de Alicia se abrieron aún más. "¡Oh, Dios, no puede ser! ¡Es imposible!"

Y Alicia pateó la cabeza de Mousse al saltar por encima de él, corriendo rápidamente al banco que había justo delante, donde estaba... -¡¡Matt Dallas!!

El aludido giró, y su compañera también. Mientras Alicia (cuerpo Ranma femenino) no paraba de preguntarle qué hacía en Japón y suplicaba por un autógrafo.

* * *

Ya más tarde, Alicia al fin había encontrado "su" casa (y había conseguido el autógrafo), ya estaban todos comiendo. Tras comer rápidamente, bajo la enfadada mirada de Akane, subió al piso de arriba.

Una vez arriba, giró sobre sí, espiando por el hueco de la escalera que nadie le espiase. Tras eso...

Entró al cuarto de Nabiki.

Allí, sobre el escritorio, había una Lap-top.

"¡Sí, bien!" Pensó Alicia, con una sonrisa de triunfo escrita en su boca. Con solo un día de convivencia ya sabía qué tipo de persona era cada cual en esta familia. ¿Porqué el resto de seres humanos sobre la faz de la Tierra, de repente, le pareció que eran imbéciles? Era un momento de superioridad, de ego propio.

Encendió el ordenador e intentó abrir su cuenta de correo pero...

Estaba ya abierta y siendo utilizada por otro usuario. Alicia frunció el ceño furiosa y tras abrir una nueva cuenta de correo bajo el nombre de Ranma Saotome, le envió un e-mail. Esto le mosquearía. Debía contactar consigo misma cuanto antes, por raro que pudiese sonar.

Estaba concentrada en la búsqueda del paradero de sí misma. El pomo girando la desconcentró.

Nabiki entró en su cuarto. Se extrañó de ver la ventana abierta y el Lap-top encendido.

* * *

Más tarde. Alicia estaba fuera, en el balcón, con el cuerpo de un chico. Ya de noche y mirando al cielo. Estaba pensando en las mil y una maneras de matar al chico que estaba dentro de su cuerpo, aunque aquello implicase matar a hostias a su propio cuerpo.

Entonces la sintió detrás de ella. "Oh, mierda, ella otra vez..."

Akane estaba justo detrás. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero Alicia se adelantó. -¡No pienso disculparme! ¡No tengo porqué!

Akane frunció el ceño -¡Ranma, lo que le has hecho ha sido muy cruel!

Alicia frunció el ceño también, recordando la asquerosa sensación de acoso que había experimentado. Giró hacia ella. -¡Oye, creí que era tu prometido o algo así! ¿Acaso te gusta que las tías se tiren encima de mí o qué?

Ella retrocedió un paso al ver que lo que Ranma había dicho era cierto. -¡Pero ella también es tu prometida! ¡Deberías tener más consideración con ella, le has hecho daño!

Alicia abrió los ojos. "¿También es mi prometida?" De pronto se sintió pesado. Ella en el cuerpo de un mujeriego, donde jugaba con una chica que le quería.

Porque de momento solo creía en lo que Akane sentía porque ella podía verlo. La otra, bueno, la acosadora en cambio le había arañado toda la cara.

-¿Te crees que una tía que me quiere y es mi prometida me haría esto?- preguntó a grito pelado, enseñándole y señalándole los arañazos de su cara. Ya no sangraban, pero habían dejado huella, y se estaban infectando.

-A eso vengo.- dijo Akane. Entonces Alicia pudo ver que ella había traído un botiquín. ¿Cómo es que no se dió cuenta antes?

Ambas estaban sentadas una frente a la otra.

-Auch, pica...- se quejó Alicia. El desinfectante escocía bastante más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir.

-¡Pues te aguantas!- la reprendió Akane. La cura de los cortes continuó por unos cuantos minutos con un silencio muy tenso.

-¿D... de verdad soy un mujeriego?- preguntó Alicia con la voz medio rota. Se preguntó porqué había salido ese tono de voz, pero de pronto supo que al hilo de la discursión se había deprimido y que estaba a punto de llorar...

Su furia se aplacó en el instante en que escuchó su tono de voz. Al mirarle, le vió tan abatido que no supo qué responder. ¡Caray, la amnesia le estaba afectando demasiado!

Alicia sintió el abrazo de Akane. Y se sintió bien. No era un abrazo a lo pulpo, sino cálido, y afectuoso. Aún así, se sentía extraño.

-No eres un mujeriego, tranquilo...

No estaba acostumbrada a ningún tipo de contacto. Ninguno. Por eso era extraño, ahora era muy extraño, pero empezó a sentirse... menos sola.

Pudo contener los sollozos, pero no las lágrimas que acabaron bajando por sus mejillas. No quería que viese su llanto, por lo que la abrazó y apretó contra sí, esquivando su mirada.

**Continuará...**


	5. Chapter 4

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Lamento mi demora pero más lamento no lamentar mi lamentable situación. Sin más lamentaciones, no se lamenten por mi ausencia, sino por el lamento del lamentar de ¿qué naries estoy escribiendo que no me entiendo ni yo?

Bueno, sí, en resumen, que gracias por la espera, por molestarse y por ser pacientes. He estado por ponerle un nombre a este capítulo. Sin embargo, simplemente lo llamaré mentalmente "Las desgracias de Ranma", Jejejeje... Voy a aprovechar el problema ese del lenguaje, del "y si hablan o no hablan español o japonés". Para una situación cómica que se me acaba de ocurrir más que nada. Sin más dilación, aquí les dejo en plena acción.

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

Capitulo4

Eva estaba esperando a sus dos amigas en el portal de su casa, cuando a lo lejos divisa que sólo viene una. La que, por cierto, está desayunando una napolitana de chocolate y dos cholecks. A lo lejos, preguntó extrañada -¿Y dónde está la Alicia?

Vanne respondió -¡La estaba yo esperando y no ha venido! ¡Y mira ya lo tarde que es! ¡Además, vamonos ya, que yo quiero fumarme un cigarrito!

Eva se encogió de hombros y marcharon para el instituto, pero Eva se quedó pensando "Que raro..."

* * *

Ranma fué despertado por un golpeteo contra la puerta. Un golpeteo incesante y molesto.

La voz de la señora, Antonia. -¡Pero hija, ¿Es que no piensas ir al instituto?

Ranma se sentó de un salto y miró el reloj: las 8:00. Y se levantó del suelo, brincando y gritando -¡Ostias!

Se vistió con las ropas que le dieron en el hospital. Ató su cabello en su acostumbrada (aunque se sentía extraña) trenza, cogió algo del frigorifico para desayunar y marchó hacia el instituto. No se dió tiempo ni para pensar su situación actual. Pensarlo sería deprimente.

En un punto cualquiera del camino, paró en seco y se preguntó... "¿Y dónde coño queda el instituto?" Y enconces todo le golpeó en la cara, notando que Akane no corría a su lado, y que las calles eran muy estrechas y feas.

Y su "hermano" Fran, que siempre llega tarde, estaba pasando justo a su lado gritándole -¡Eres una leeeeenta! ¡Vas a llegar más tarde que nunca!- fué su salvación. Ranma se dedicó a seguirle corriendo como pudo, pues su nuevo cuerpo por desgracia no tenía demasiada resistencia física. Por no decir nada. Cuatro casas más adelante ya tuvo que pararse porque no podía más del pinchazo que le dió en el estómago.

Ranma ya llegaba al instituto cuando estaba tocando el timbre, corriendo siempre tras su "hermano" y gritándole -¡¡Espérame por favor!!- Y cruzó la entrada.

Justo al lado de esta, por el lado de fuera, Eva estaba traspuesta mirando la entrada. Tras unos minutos de incomprensión, salió de su estupor para gritar enfadada -¡¡Será maleducada!! ¡Ni siquiera ha saludado! ¿Y eso era una trenza? ¿Desde cuándo esta se peina como una tía normal?

Vanne -¡Déjala! ¿No ves que llega tarde? Ya sabes que siempre que llega tarde se mete un "sprint" de esos tan veloces que no ve ni siquiera lo que tiene al lado...

* * *

Ya adentro, Ranma veía alumnos que andaban en todas direcciones, entrando a clases muy diferentes. No tenía ni idea de adónde ir...

Al final, todo el mundo entró en sus clases y Ranma quedó solo en el pasillo.

Al rato, Eva entró por la puerta junto a Vanne. Ambas se quedaron mirando a una Alicia muy desorientada y atontada en medio del pasillo, mirando el horario de la agenda y a todos lados.

-¿Alicia?- preguntó Eva, con cara rara. Al ver que la aludida ni siquiera se enteró de su llamado, se acercó enfadada hasta darle un capón.

-Auh...- giró Ranma -¿pero quien...?- se giró enfadada a mirar a la chica -¿por qué has hecho eso?

Vanne, algo confusa, se quedó mirando la cara de Alicia, que intentaba reconocerlas. -¿Te pasa algo?

Ranma, de golpe, reconoció la cara de Eva -Tú... Eres la chica de ayer...- y luego miró a Vanne -¿Y tú eres...? ¿Quien eres?

La mandíbula de Eva cayó al suelo, un rayo de comprensión la atravesó de golpe.

-No era broma...- susurró para sí. -¡Estabas diciendo la verdad! ¡No recuerdas nada!- y de repente, en su cabeza todo el rompecabezas de su extraño comportamiento se hizo claro.

Vanne giró hacia Eva -¿Es que tiene amnesia?

Ranma -¿Y porqué iba a estar mintiendo?- y ahora, en un tono incluso algo sumiso y suplicante -Me... ¿Me podéis decir dónde está mi clase?

Vanne, increíblemente comprensiva, gentil y amable -Sí si, claro, por aquí...- y anduvo con ella asida del brazo por el pasillo. "Amnesia o finalmente se le ha ido la olla. Algún día tenía que volverse loca..."

* * *

Ranma se sentó en la única mesa vacía de la clase a la que le habían guiado. Chicos y chicas, a una, giraron la cabeza para mirarla y cuchichear. "Oh, ha llegado tarde." "¡Increíble!" El profesor se levantó y se acercó a él, y dijo -Alicia, tu madre ya nos ha alertado a todos los profesores de que padeces cierta amnesia. No te preocupes. Cuando no sepas a dónde ir, pregúntale a Lau, esta chica sentada a tu lado.

Ranma miró a la chica. Un aura muy oscura la rodeaba, una chica deprimida perdida cuya mirada asusta más que ver a Kodachi sin maquillaje. No, peor: que ver a Cologne desnuda. Ésta chica murmuró -En ocasiones... veo muertos...

Ranma se llevó las manos a la cabeza. -¡Oh, Dios, ayúdame!

* * *

El timbre que indica el recreo sonó, y todo el mundo al patio salió. Ranma salió acojonado, (pero salió) al patio, tan desorientado como llegó, pero esta vez habia algo en medio del patio que retenía a una pequeña multitud de gente. Parecía una persona, pero bien podía ser una bolsa de basura.

-¿Y esto? ¿Está vivo?- preguntó Vanne, pinchándolo con un palo.

-No sé, parece que respira...- dijo un chico con gafas al lado.

Ranma se acercó lo justo para ver de qué se trataba.

Ese pañuelo amarillo a topos negros bajo un flequillo de cabello oscuro cuidado para quedar justo delante de la frente con el paraguas rojo que pesa más de una tonelada con el jersey amarillo que llevaba bordado "Ryoga" de ese chico... Le era familiar...

-¡¡RYOGA!!- gritó Ranma, tirándose a su lado. El aludido volteó la cabeza para ver a la extraña que le llamaba por su nombre, justo antes de desmayarse.

El chico que antes había hablado (el de las gafas) ahora, de repente, parecía un poco molesto. -¿Le conoces?- preguntó.

Ranma miró al chico un momento, antes de decidir que era inútil discutir con el gafotas.

-¿Qué le ha pasado?- preguntó Ranma.

El chico le contestó, aún más irritado de no saber de qué lo conocía. -No lo sé, ya estaba así.

Ranma no quiso preguntar más. El muy estúpido se habría quedado sin comida o sin agua y no sabría que la fuente estaba detrás de él. Intentó cargarlo, pero la fuerza de su cuerpo no era suficiente ni siquiera para sujetarlo derecho. Pensó con fastidio "¡Qué cuerpo más debil!"

Tras ver que sus esfuerzos eran inútiles, se le ocurrió algo mejor.

Los otros adolescentes la miraban extrañados hasta que vieron cómo tras mojar al chico quedó convertido en un pequeño cerdito.

Un par de chicas se desmayaron. El chico de las gafas miraba sorprendido, mientras que un profesor le gritó a Ranma -¡¡Prohibido traer mascotas a clase!!

Eva murmuró a Vanne -Vaya vaya... lo tenía muy calladito la chica, ¿eh?

Vanne tiró el cigarro y respondió -¡Normal! Con un novio tan raro como ese... Aunque hay que admitir que está como un queso.

Entonces, una bombilla de 50W se encendió en su cabeza, y gritó -¡¡Claro, por eso me dijo que no podía contarme esa cosa tan importante hasta no haberla hecho!! ¡¡¡Era el novio!!!

Vanne la miró, confundida. -¿Pero no tenía amnesia esta tía?

Ranma le preguntó al de las gafas -¿Enfermería?- éste señaló y veía ausente a la chica marcharse con el animal en brazos.

* * *

Ryoga abrió perezosamente los ojos, con una sed insufrible. Al hacerlo, descubrió a su lado a una chica. Una chica de ojos azules. Preciosa. Estaba tan concentrado mirando sus ojos que no se dió cuenta de que... le estaba hablando.

-Eh, Ryoga, ¿Cómo demonios has llegado hasta aquí?

Ryoga parpadeó.

-¿Cómo has llegado aquí? ¿No deberías estar en Japón siendo un completo cerdo con Akane?- el pensamiendo le hacía crujir las tripas, pero la pregunta era lógica.

Ryoga parpadeó aún más. -¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Y de qué... de qué conoces a Akane? ¿Eres una de sus amigas?- y con ojitos de cordero degollado, miró al cielo. -¡Al fin, mi querida Akane, pronto estaré contigo de nuevo!

Ranma tenía cara de aburrimiento de escuchar siempre lo mismo, y de tener su anterior cuerpo, quizá se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba siendo observado. Ryoga si lo notó. Y lanzó su gigaparaguas a la puerta, rompiéndola de cuajo. -¿¿Quién anda ahí??

El gafotas del recreo, mirando el paráguas que estaba clavado en la pared justo donde debería haber estado su cabeza si no llega a tirarse "cuerpo a tierra", miraba ahora con incredulidad a Ryoga, y luego a Alicia, y luego a Ryoga, y luego preguntó a "Alicia" -¿¿¿Qué ha pasado aquí, desde cuando hablas Chino y de qué demonios conoces a este bestia y cómo demonios se vuelve un cerdo???

Ryoga le miró aturdido. Era un momento de "sólo miradas", pero hizo más evidente la situación preguntándole a Ranma -¿Qué demonios ha dicho? ¿Le has entendido?

Y en la cabeza de Ranma se encendió una bombilla. No es que tuviera muchas luces, pero de repente su mollera se había iluminado y daba paso a la idea, a la visión clara de todo. ¿Porqué desde que tenía ese cuerpo tenía la mente más despejada? No era momento de hacerse esa pregunta. Era el momento de contestar a la que le habían hecho. "¡¡Hablo dos idiomas diferentes!! ¡¡Y ni siquiera me he dado cuenta!!"

Pero esa luz, a su vez, encendió varias luces en su cabeza. "Ryoga está aquí." "¡Puedo volver a ver a Akane!" "¡Akane existe!" "¡No es un universo paralelo!" "¡Tengo que volver a Japón ya mismo!"

El gafotas ya se estaba preocupando. Ranma (O Alicia, según creía él) no daba señales de vida. Agitaba la mano frente a ella. Y luego procedió al ligero cachete en la mejilla. Viendo ya que no reaccionaba en absoluto, le dió un bofetón de los gordos. -¡Auch!- Ranma se llevó una mano al moflete. Ryoga gritó -¡¡Que manera es esa de tratar a una dama!!- y Ranma le retuvo cogiéndole del brazo diciéndole -¡Eh, no pasa nada, no ha hecho nada!- Y el gafotas se lanzó a por Ryoga con los puños cerrados y gritando -¡¡Seguro que me ha insultado en Chino!! ¿¿Qué me ha llamado el gilipollas?? ¡¡Le voy a...!!

Al final, el gafotas acabó también tumbado en una de las camillas, vendado hasta el cuello. Mientras, se puede ver a Ranma (Cuerpo de Alicia) intentando tranquilizar a Ryoga. -Ya, no le pegues más, no ha dicho nada malo.

-¡Pero si ha sido él el que se lo ha buscado!

-Ya lo sé, ya.- le calló de una vez. -Vamos a ver Ryoga: Tienes que ayudarme.

Ryoga miró a la chica, de arriba a abajo con un descaro un poco... descomunal. El gafotas hubiera arremetido otra vez al ataque, pero no se podía levantar. Ranma carraspeó. -No me refiero a eso.- Ryoga no duró ni dos segundos en ponerse colorado.

Ranma se puso serio. -Ryoga, tienes que ayudarme. ¡Mírame, soy una chica!- extendió los brazos a los lados.

Ryoga miró de nuevo, parpadeando. -Pues se te nota poco, la verdad...

Una vena se hinchó en la sién de Ranma. Cogió un vaso de agua. -¡Maldición P-chan, céntrate y mírame bien! ¿Acaso no me reconoces aún, tocino ahumado? ¿O necesitas que haga jamones de tí para ello? ¡Soy Ranma! ¡¡RANMA!!

Ryoga sonrió con la sonrisa esa de "a mi no puedes mentirme". -Naaa... Ranma es un chico.- Tras decir esto se llevó una mano a la barbilla, meditabundo -...Bueno... ...A veces...- Luego recobró la compostura. -¡Pero aún así no te pareces en nada!

Ranma se llevó una mano a la sién. -Serás cabezadura...- suspiró y prosiguió a decir. -¡¡Pues me da igual que no me creas, porque soy yo, pedazo de zoquete!! ¿Qué quieres? ¿Que te diga quién eres, dónde vives e incluso a quién quieres? ¡Lo sé todo! ¡¡Soy Ranma!!

Ryoga negó con la cabeza. -No sé cómo sabes mi nombre, ni cómo conoces a ese cabestro, pero no eres Ranma. Estoy seguro.

Sus dientes ya se oían crujir entre ellos, chirriante e irritantemente. -Como quieras...- Y entonces confesó -El Lunes puse el cartel del cuarto de Akane en el trastero. Allí te quedaste durmiendo, a pesar de que creías que te habías perdido. Por la mañana, antes de que Akane fuese a buscarte...- Ranma levantó la voz, enfatizando -¡Te eché por encima de la cabeza una olla de agua hirviendo!

Ryoga se le quedó mirando unos minutos. No mucho. Lo que tardó en gritar -¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMA, MALDITO DESGRACIADO, VUELVE AQUÍ QUE VOY A MATARTE!!!!!!

En el patio, Eva comentaba con Vanne -¡Eh, mira, además les gusta jugar al "que te pillo"! ¡Qué mono, yo también quiero!

Entonces cruzaron justo por delante de ellas, y el vendaval que producían a su paso las despeinó a las dos. Vanne dijo -Comprendo las ganas de ese chico, pero ¿no debería Alicia correr un poquito menos? La cosa es aburrida si no te pillan nunca...

* * *

Cuando Ryoga dejó de ir en plan "Matar a Ranma, sea chico, chica, animal o libro de texto carnívoro", la cosa se tranquilizó. Ranma coló a Ryoga en su clase, y lo sentó al lado contrario de Lau, que continuaba teniendo un aura oscura a su alrededor, como de ultratumba. Sin embargo, nadie estaba dando clase, ni el profesor ni los alumnos, porque estaban todos mirando cómo Alicia hablaba en chino, asiático o coreano con un tío que tenía una pinta muy rara. No entendían nada, pero miraban entusiasmados.

-¿Y cómo te ha pasado esto? ¿Dónde está Akane? ¿Y porqué eres...?- echó un nuevo vistazo al cuerpo de Alicia, tras la ropa tan extraña que llevaba e intentó continuar. -... ... ...¿...eres?

-No tengo ni idea, pero tienes que ayudarme. Todo comenzó con un golpe muy fuerte que Akane me dió en la cabeza... Y a menos que ella sepa algo de magia, creo que todo esto es algo muy extraño y que ha ocurrido por casualidad.

-Entonces...- Ryoga ya tenía un plan en mente. -Si tú estás aquí... Eso significa que Akane está sola y que ya no vas a molestarnos.- acabó de decir con una sonrisa plantada en la cara.

Ranma gruñó, crujiendo los dientes -Ni se te ocurra pensarlo, Ryoga.

Ryoga se levantó, asustando a todos los demás, que se sentaron. -¿Y qué vas a hacer, pegarme? ¡Huy, cuidado, Ranma la niñita me va a pegar!

Ranma se levantó también de golpe en el asiento -¿¿Quieres callarte ya??- gritó, y le golpeó en la cara.

Ryoga sonrió. -¡Si es que eres un debilucho incluso cuando quieres pegar fuerte!

Y Ryoga salió por la puerta. Ranma miraba su puño pensativo, mientras que Ryoga, afuera, se apoyó en la pared sujetándose la cara adolorida. "¡La leche, cómo duele! ¡Para ser una tía, pega más fuerte...!

* * *

Ranma estaba desesperado. Ryoga se había perdido otra vez, así que ya no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que podía comenzar a hacer. "Este cuerpo es demasiado débil... Aunque con el debido entrenamiento..." discurría en su mente. "...Y entonces podría volver a Japón con Akane... Y luego me las apañaría para cambiar a mi cuerpo de nuevo..."

-¡¡Alicia!!

Ranma no se dió por aludido. De momento, es que ni se acordaba. Estaba pensando en una manera de reconciliarse con Akane para que no le partiese la cara.

-¡¡¡Alicia!!!- gritó otra vez, tapándole el paso para que no pudiera seguir andando. Era el gafotas.

-Tú otra vez...- murmuró. Éste tío ya se estaba haciendo pesado.

-¿Quién era ese?- preguntó el gafas.

-Ryoga.

-¿De qué le conoces?

-Es un buen amigo de la infancia.

-¿Y pretendes que me lo crea?

Ranma se se estaba cansando de éste. -¿Y tú porqué preguntas? ¿Te conozco acaso?

El "gafas", confuso y molesto porque le aplicase la "ley de la indiferencia". -Oye... Si te has enfadado por lo de ayer... no... no lo dije pensando en serio. Quería decir que sí.

Ranma parpadeó. ¿Ayer? Ayer, él tenía un rabo del tamaño de su brazo. ¿Cómo iba a saber quién era este tío? -¿De qué estás hablando?

-Pues...- el gafotas se sonrojó, -pues... en eso... me preguntaste si quería ir a la feria contigo...

Blanco. El blanco era un buen color para describir la cara de Ranma en ese momento. -Un... un minuto...- susurró, y salió corriendo, y se metió al baño de los hombres. -¡Eh, qué estás haciendo!- dijo uno, y otro -¡Una mujer, qué raro!- y otro dijo -¡Bah, déjala, es Alicia!- y Ranma finalmente vomitó en el primer orinal que pillo, arrancando una cara de asco del resto, que salieron corriendo de allí.

* * *

Ranma volvió a la casa en la que temporalmente se le había permitido estar por ser Alicia. Y se introdujo en el cuarto de dicha chica, asignado temporalmente para él, porque ahora tendría que ser su "espacio", hasta que consiguiera largarse a Japón. Él ya estaba haciendo planes, y anotandolos. "Conseguir un pasaporte, planificarme un entrenamiento adecuado, buscar a Cologne o Happosai..." cuando lo pensó un poco más, rectifió sus propios pensamientos "Bueno, a Happosai no, pero a Cologne para que me ayude a volver a ser yo, y luego..."

Ranma se tumbó en la cama.

"Y luego Akane..."

_//Ranma volvía a la casa de los Tendo, hecho polvo y adolorido tras su largo viaje de vuelta. Llamó al portón grande, y como nadie abrió, él se las apañó para entrar. Allí, allí estaba Akane, en la sala, sentada y mirándole fijamente. Se levantó deprisa y en un impulso irracional se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo.  
_

_-Ranma, ¿Dónde has estado todo este tiempo?  
_

_Él le devolvió el abrazo, agradecido al cielo y a todos los Dioses que desde allí se dedicaban a hacerle la puñeta, por haber tenido un detalle con él y haberle permitido verla de nuevo. -Es una historia muy larga de explicar. Lo que cuenta es que he vuelto..._

_Ella le miraba, con esos preciosos ojos brillando a la luz del atardecer. -Ranma..._

_Y él se acercaba, lentamente, deseando con toda su alma robarle un beso, después de tanto tiempo. -Akane..._

_Sus labios se rozaron unos instantes...//  
_

*TOTUTIN*.

Si podía haber un ruido molesto más inoportuno en ese momento, algún maldito mandamás de allí arriba había decidido pitarle por el msn en el momento culmen de su imaginación.

-¡¡¡Pero qué demonios!!!- gritó cabreado a los cuatro vientos.

-¡Ha dicho demonios, eso no se dice!- dijo María en la habitación de al lado. También se escuchó un sonido apagado, como un ronroneo que a Ranma le puso los pelos de punta, y se obligó a cerrar con candado la puerta de su cuarto.

Lo ignoró, por su salud mental, y se concentró en la cosa más extraña que había visto en su vida. Tenía un correo electrónico de "Ranma Saotome".

Ranma dió un brinco hacia atrás, cayendo en la cama. "¡Pero... pero... si yo estoy aquí!"

Lo abrió. Leía, y cito textualmente:

_Mira, Ranma, no sé como demonios te las has apañado, pero quiero que me devuelvas mi cuerpo. No sé si lo has hecho a propósito por interés personal, o si ha sido cosa de un tercero o alguna casualidad, o estupidez humana, obra de Dios o lo que sea, me da igual. ¡¡Devuelveme ya mi cuerpo y mi vida!!_

_Y sí, soy Alicia, la chica cuya vida estás suplantando, so memo. Arréglatelas para conseguirlo cuanto antes, al igual que yo, que estoy intentando comprender la vida que tienes en este lugar tan raro. Y si sabes alguna manera de conseguir revertir esto más te vale que la hagas o que me la cuentes, porque si no... si no... (Y aquí había un emoticono con un demonio vapuleando a una persona)_

Ranma leía anonadado. Pero últimamente tenía más rapidez mental. "¡Esa tía está en mi cuerpo!" "¡Esa tía cree que esto lo he hecho yo!"

Como coclusión, pensó "¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?"

Y como repuesta, le escribió un correo.

* * *

Pasó toda la tarde en la habitación. Si se pudiese poner una banda sonora, pondría la de Rocky cuando entrena para boxear, porque Ranma estaba reventando su cuerpo a flexiones con los pies sobre la cama, ambdominales apoyando en el lado de afuera de la ventana y estiramientos.

* * *

Bajó al piso de abajo, a la cocina. Porque estaba reventado y porque tenía hambre. Y Ranma, tenía un dicho muy sabio: "Con el estomago vacío no se puede hacer nada". Bueno, eso, y que ya tenía mucha hambre y no aguantaba más. En esa casa no había horario establecido para comer, ni tampoco había cocinero establecido: cada uno se zampaba lo que pillaba. Así que abrió el frigorífico y sacó un embutido.

Aunque se encontrara desorientado en un cuerpo que no está entrenado para detectar el peligro, este cuerpo tenía un olfato muy agudo que le puso los pelos de punta. Bueno, olfato y alergia. Estornudó.

Y entonces, la hermana menor, Maria apareció por la puerta con algo muy peludo en brazos.

Ranma retrocedió un par de pasos con miedo incipiente pensando "No... no puede ser..."

Maria alzó su mirada para alegremente darle aquella bola de pelo -¡Toma, te dejo a "Clarabel"!

Ranma acogió a la bola de pelo en brazos mientras los cortocircuitos de su cerebro se habían freido y miraba al gato.

Sus brazos inmediatamente la soltaron y la gata cayó al suelo con un tranquilo *_pof_*, sin ni siquiera darse la vuelta para caer de pié. Y su cuerpo dió tres pasos hacia atrás mientras se abrazaba al cactus, que pinchaba lo suyo. María no paraba de reirse de lo que hacía su hermana.

Fran desde la sala de estar pensó "¿Clarabel? ¿No se llamaba Rosa? ¿Y la semana pasada no era Margarita?"

La gatita, de renombre desconocido, cayó al suelo de espaldas en vez de sobre sus patas. Se levantó despacio y se quedó observando a Ranma con cara de pena.

Maria no le dió tregua al animal. Lo alzó y lo acercó a dos centímetros de su hermana, a la que ahora tenía acorralada contra la pared. -¡Hazlo otra vez, otra vez!

Ranma ya no podía retroceder más. El pánico hacia el pequeño animal ya estaba al borde, sintiéndose lleno de dolorosos arañazos por todas partes, cuando María le puso a la gatita sobre la cara.

El terror disparó su sentido de supervivencia. El Neko-ken.

-Miaouu...- maulló Ranma. La gata, de poder sentir peligro, hubiera escapado, pero es que no tenía ni dos dedos de frente. María miraba a su hermana divertida, como si de repente Alicia quisiera jugar con ella. -Ven, gatita gatita, ntch ntch...

Ranma maulló otra vez, y se acercó a olisquear la mano de la niña.

Antonia (madre) se asomó por la puerta. Y su visión era la de su hija arrastrándose por el suelo. -¡¡Alicia, levántate del suelo!! ¿¿Es que no ves que está sucio??

Ranma siseó muy fuerte a la señora. Antonia repitió -¡¡¡Levántate ya!!!

Y Ranma se levantó, pero para arañarle la cara. -¡¡Miiia...AAOUH!!- Antonia salió gritando al patio, diciendo algo sobre el diablo y nosequé de un exorcismo.

Ranma, con mente de gato y cuerpo de Alicia (¡Qué frase más larga, por Dios!), salió corriendo de tejado en tejado hasta llegar a lo alto del campanario de la Iglesia, que era el rincón más alto del pueblo. No conocía esa ciudad. Estaba triste. ¿Dónde estaba Akane para darle unos mimos? Un lastimero -¡Miaouuuuu...!- se escuchó a lo largo y ancho del lugar, y se echó a dormir la siesta en el campanario.

* * *

Ranma despertó a medianoche, desorientado perdido. Estaba viendo el cielo, las estrellas, bonitas y relucientes... Y probablemente estaba en uno de sus viajes de entrenamientos... Y todo lo que había soñado le haría reír un rato, porque era todo demasiado estúpido para ser cierto.

Se levantó, despacio, y se preguntó confuso -¿Desde cuándo duermo yo al cielo descubierto?

Y claro, cuando terminó de levantarse, vió que estaba justo al lado de una construcción cuadrada que contenía campanas, y que el lugar sobre el que estaba era una repisa que sobresalía de dicho lugar. Que no tenía barandilla, por cierto, y estaba a más de cuarenta metros de altura, sin escaleras ni ascensor.

Y gritó a todo pulmón -¡¡¡¡SOCOOOROOOOOOOO!!!!

* * *

**Continuará...**

_(Nota: Perdón, no borré antes mi "contador personal de palabras a publicar", jejeje)_**  
**


	6. Chapter 5

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos... **Sólamente tengo que apretar este botón para que el mundo desaparezca bajo mis pies, ¡y la inútil raza humana desaparecerá para siempre! [Bhuawawhahaha (Risa malvada)]. Ahora... dejaré caer lentamente el dedo índice de mi mano sobre dicho botón... (El dedo roza el botón. Tocan a la puerta.)

***Blom Blom***

**-¡Hija, la cena está lista!**

-Jo, mamá, que estoy jugando a dominar el mundo...

**-Ya lo dominarás mañana. ¡ahora a cenar y a dormir!**

(Autora a punto de salir por la puerta, señala amenazantemente al botón.) -¡No te creas que te has librado! ¡Mañana mismo te pulso, y nadie podrá impedirlo!

**-¡¡Hijaaaaaaa!!**

-Sí, ya voy...

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

Capitulo5

Alicia estuvo esquivando a Akane toda la mañana. Se saltó el desayuno, incluso, cosa que a todo el mundo menos a ella misma le pareció raro. Tenía hambre, pero le daba igual: ya sabía qué le estaba ocurriendo. Le estaba ocurriendo algo muy grave, y era consciente de ello. Por eso, tenía que evitar a Akane Tendo a toda costa.

Donde sabía que no podría esquivarla era en el instituto. Ranma, a lo mejor, hubiese faltado a clase, pero eso era algo que ni siquiera entraba en la mente de Alicia como posibilidad. Así que intentó ignorarla. Lo hacía constantemente con el chico que le gustaba... ¿Qué iba a ser tan diferente esta vez? Así que se sentó en la mesa y esperó a que el profesor comenzara la lección.

Akane le dedicó una sonrisa desde su mesa. Alicia no sabía porqué, pero se sonrojó. Así que se escondió detrás del primer manga abierto que encontró en su mochila.

"¿Pero qué demonios te pasa, Alicia? Lo sabes. Te vió llorando, y no te gusta que te vean llorar. Lloras sola, no te gusta, simplemente eso, y ella no sólo te ha visto, sino que te ha abrazado dulcemente..."

"¡Un momento! ¿He pensado... "dulcemente"? ¡Dios, me voy a volver una cursi!"

Alicia bajó un poco el manga y miró a Akane de reojo. Y se sonrojó otra vez, y otra vez levantó el manga. "¡¡¿¿Porqué narices me pasa a mí esto??!!"

Y entonces fué cuando por fin decidió mirar el contenido del manga. Y solo se veían culos y tetas por todas partes. Vamos, que era un manga hentai. Alicia dió un grito gigantesco. El libro salió volando, y todo el mundo centró su atención en ella.

-Señor Saotome, esas no son formas. ¡Castigado al pasillo!- y mientras fué a acercarse a recoger el manga del suelo. -¿Qué es est...- Akane también estaba a punto de echarle un vistazo y descubrir aquella... "cosa". Alicia arrancó el manga de las manos del profesor y lo lanzó por la ventana -¡EESoo... es una estupidez, una broma de mal gusto que alguien me ha gastado! hheee...hehe...- rió nerviosa. Con la estupidez, salió al pasillo, cogió los cubos llenos de agua y suspiró con alivio. "Eso ha estado cerca..."

* * *

Akane había estado todo el rato siguiendo a Ranma para preguntarle qué demonios le pasaba y porqué estaba tan raro esa mañana. Sin embargo, no le encontraba, y cada vez que lo hacía, él le daba esquinazo. Alicia, era una experta en eso de esconderse y que nadie la encuentre, incluso en lugares que no conocía. Prueba de ello es cuando subió y se enganchó a las manecillas del reloj del Furinkan. "Desde aquí hay unas vistas impresionantes" pensó.

* * *

Alicia entró en la clase de segundo, buscando con la mirada a la otra chica de pelo corto... Nabiki. Aunque solo asomó la cabeza por el hueco abierto de la puerta. Por precaución, ya que últimamente pasaban cosas muy raras.

No debió, porque al otro lado, una cabeza de un chico que se daba un aire a John Travolta le miró directamente a los ojos, destilando furia. Y llevaba un palo de madera en la mano (O eso le pareció a Alicia)

-¡¡¡Saotome, villano, cómo te atreves a presentarte ante mí sin avisar!!!

Alicia se lanzó a un lado y a otro esquivando los ataques con la espada/palo, gritando -¿¿Pero quién demonios eres tú??

Nabiki dió unas palmaditas en el hombro de Kuno Tatewaki. -Kuno, cielo, que no te enteras... Te lo acabo de decir: ha perdido la memoria.

Kuno afiló aún más su mirada hacia Ranma. -¡¡¡CÓMO TE ATREVES A OLVIDAR AL GRAN KUNO TATEWAKI!!! ¡¡¡¡Serás castigado!!!!- gritó a todo pulmón. Nabiki le susurró algo al oído. Kuno dejó caer el sable al suelo desde lo alto de su cabeza. -¡¡Tienes razón!! ¡¡Si Saotome no recuerda a mi amada, ya no podrá detenernos!!

Entonces Kuno salió corriendo por el pasillo. -¡¡Akane Tendo, preparate que voy!!

-¡Eh! ¿Qué quieres de Akane? ¡¡Déjala en paz!!- Alicia se levantó de un salto, haciendo ademán de seguirle. Nabiki le detuvo, sosteniéndole por la manga de la camisa. -¿Querías algo, Ranma?

-Ah, sí... yo quería preguntarte unas cuantas cosas...

Nabiki asintió, y abrió la mano. Alicia, en un principio, no entendió. Luego sacó la cartera que tenía escondida con los ahorros de Ranma. "Aunque se enfade conmigo, creo que le merecerá la pena...". -Sólo porque realmente necesito saberlo, que si no...

-¡¡¡Ranmaaa!!!- A Alicia se le erizaron todos los pelos al escuchar el llamado. Akane entró entonces a la clase, y echó una mirada a un lado y a otro. Le preguntó a Nabiki -¿Has visto a Ranma?

La chica hechó un vistazo a un punto cualquiera y luego dijo -No, no lo he visto.

Akane musitó -Maldición...

Salió de la clase, corriendo por los pasillos y gritando su nombre constantemente. -¡¡Ranmaaaaaa!!

Detrás de ella, por el pasillo todos vieron a Kuno, corriendo y gritando como un loco. -¡¡Akane Tendo, mi amada tigresa, te desafío a un combate y cuando ganes, al fin podrás salir conmigooooo....!!

Alicia entonces se atrevió a respirar. Todos le miraban. ¿Cómo demonios había conseguido meterse detrás de la pizarra sin desplazarla?

* * *

En una cafetería que no se encontraba muy lejos del Furinkan... Tras haberse acabado las clases...

Nabiki preguntó -¿Cómo? Creo que no te he oído... a lo mejor con un helado de fresa y chocolate...

Alicia dijo ya exhasperada -¡¡Coge tu maldito helado, pero respóndeme ya!!

Nabiki se tomó su tiempo, tomándose el helado despacio. Alicia decidió que no merecía la pena tanto estrés, así que intentó relajarse.

Finalmente, acabó todo el helado. -¿Cuál era la pregunta, Ranma?

Alicia se encogió en el asiento. -Quiero saber sobre... Akane.

-¿Y qué quieres saber sobre... Akane?- preguntó Nabiki. Necesitaba más especificación, porque de Akane se podían escribir tres libros y medio de cosas.

-Uh...- Alicia encontró terriblemente cómoda su trenza, sobre todo para juguetear con los dedos. -De todo un poco... ¿Cuándo la conocí? ¿Cuál fué su primera impresión?

La cara de Nabiki era un puzzle, y Alicia podía jurar que se estaba riendo. -Bu-bueno, verás... es que resulta que "ese punto" concretamente es muy divertido... Porque ella entró al cuarto de baño cuando tú estabas dentro. Los dos desnudos.

Alicia sintió una vergüenza tremenda. -¿...Cómo que...? ¿Seguro que eso no ha sido bastante después? ¿C-cómo me llevo con ella?

-Os lleváis fatal. Ella te golpea todos los días, pero tú es que tampoco tienes la boquita cerrada. Por cierto, hace un par de días que no discutíis... Será porque no recuerdas ni cómo.- Encontes Nabiki afiló la mirada cual cuchillo a punto de cortar un filete. -¿Seguro que estás bien? Últimamente no te comportas como sueles hacerlo...

-Er... ¿Sabe bien ese helado?- preguntó Alicia, y llamó a la camarera. -¿Me puede servir uno de chocolate?

"Ha cambiado de tema... Le pasa algo MUY grave" pensó Nabiki convencida del todo.

Alicia, tras recibir un helado, dijo -¡Bueno, ya está bien! ¡He pagado, así que las preguntas las hago yo! ¿Qué es lo que le gusta a Akane? ¿Cómo es que es mi prometida... y cuántas chicas hay por ahí que se creen que lo son también?

Nabiki parpadeó, anonadada. Respondió una por una las preguntas que "Ranma" le iba haciendo, más al acabar, una duda quedó incrustada en su mente. "¿Porqué ha preguntado antes por Akane que por él mismo...?"

* * *

Alicia iba de nuevo por la calle tras haber salido del cyber. Resulta que Ranma solo sabía que era culpa de las pulseras, y no iba a ser demasiado útil para decirle cómo volver... Y de hecho, de lo poco que él le había contado, estaba haciendo de su vida un desastre...

No paraba de darle vueltas a lo de Akane. Iba ligera de peso. Principalmente, iba ligera porque su billetera pesaba bastante menos. "Ese tal Ranma un dia me matará..." pensó, dando vueltas por todos lados y mirándolo todo. También pensó buscar un trabajo más tarde, ¡aunque una visita al extranjero bien merecía un vistazo!

Entonces, cuando todo estaba en calma y Alicia (cuerpo masculino) se había comprado postales y se estaba zampando una tarrina de helado... Una momia (o eso le pareció a ella) apareció por sorpresa y ésta la golpeó con un palo de madera en la cabeza. En lugar de volverse gritando (typical Ranma), cayó en plancha al suelo con un macrochichón sobre la cabeza.

"No le he dado tan fuerte" pensó Cologne, con una gota de sudor enorme sobre su cabeza. Entonces entrecerró los ojos mirando atentamente el cuerpo de Ranma y las extrañas señales que recibía.

-Auch, cómo duele...- susurró Alicia levantándose. -Oiga señora, ¿podría tener más cuidado? ¡Me ha hecho daño!

La vieja le apuntó con el bastón amenazantemente. -¿Dónde está mi yerno?

Alicia la miró, desconfiada. El bastón no era tan peligroso como el pato-cuchilla de Mousse, pero aún así no dejaba de ser inquietante.

-Mire, señora... No conozco a su yerno, pero ¿podría decirme qué tengo yo que ver con eso? ¿La conozco?

Cologne le clavó aún más el bastón -¿...dónde...está...RANMA?

Alicia abrió mucho los ojos, comprendiendo al fin lo que ocurría. O al menos, la mitad de lo que ocurría. Le dió la respuesta más sincera que dijo en toda su vida -Si yo lo supiera le diría un par de cosas a ese... ese...

Sonaba sincero. Al menos lo suficiente. La anciana bajó el arma. -Ven, tenemos cosas de qué hablar...

La siguió, porque aparentemente conocía Ranma Saotome y, de alguna manera, sabía que no era él. Aunque no dejaba de darle grima la situación: una extraña vieja decrépita exigía que la siguiera a... un sitio, mientras que ella se encontraba en medio de una crisis de identidad tipo "¿quién demonios soy?"

"¿Quién es esta señora? ¿Adónde me lleva?" se preguntó con temor, y hasta la más minima parte de su cerebro se estaba arrepintiendo de seguirla...

* * *

-Meko Janten- leyó Alicia en el rótulo del local. Sus ojos se iluminaron de ilusión. -Esto es un restaurante, ¿no?- y pensó "¡¡¡¡COMIDAAAAAAA....!!!!" [imaginar a Ranma como un babeante Homer/o Simpson]

Cologne le dió un empujón. -¡Anda, entra y pide algo!

Alicia se sentó en un sitio cualquiera, aunque le daba muy mal rollo la gente que estaba sentada en la mesa contígua. Allí había un viejo manoseando un sujetador (Happosai), un chico de su clase (Ukyo), la pulpo con maldición gatuna (Shampoo) y un pato de los que hacen cuá-cuá (Mousse).

En realidad, Ukyo había venido a reirse de Shampoo por lo de "pulpo", y Happosai simplemente estaba allí para molestar a Shampoo y comer gratis, más Cologne había salido a buscar a Ranma para echarle la bronca por el disgusto de Shampoo y... bueno, que las casualidades de la vida ocurren muy a menudo por aquí.

Alicia leyó la carta [arroz y pollo con curry, sopa de fideos, rollitos de primavera, "especial de la casa", etcétera...] y gritó a Cologne -¡Pues... me traes un plato de cada cosa!-. Cologne se cayó al suelo. "No será Ranma, pero come lo mismo o incluso más"

Mientras, en la otra mesa, los pensamientos de cada uno (y sus miradas asesinas) se dirigían hacia Ranma...

-Nos está ignorando...- susurró Ukyo, cabreada.

-Como si no nos conociese. Qué vergüenza...- musitó Happosai acercándose un poco más a Shampoo, negando con la cabeza.

-Cuá cuá cuá- dijo Mousse, queriendo decir "¡Ranma, prepárate a morir!"

Cologne le trajo la comida a Alicia (toda a la vez, un plato encima de otro, y la pila llegaba hasta el techo).

Alicia ya había devorado más de la mitad de la comida, cuando, con la boca llena, señaló con los palillos (con los que ya tenía cierta habilidad) a las personas de la otra mesa, preguntándo en voz alta y escupiendo sin querer comida... -Fale... la shica esa ef la pulpo, y efe va a mi clafe, [ñam, ñam] (sigue comiendo), fero ¿efe viejo quien ef, y como puedo comerme efe pato?

* * *

Cologne al fin se decidió a hablar -Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez. Seguramente, algunos de vosotros ya habréis notado que Ranma, aquí presente...

Alicia se señaló a sí misma, y todos comenzaron a prestar algo de atención.

-... hace poco ha comenzado a hablar de un modo extraño, se comporta de manera diferente e INCLUSO no recuerda a algunos de nosotros.

Alicia alzó la mano para tomar la palabra. -¡Corrección! No recuerdo a ninguno de vosotros. De hecho, no os he visto en mi puta vida.- y dicho esto, continuó comiendo.

Cologne -... ... ... ¿Véis a lo que me refiero?

Ukyo quiso aprovecharse. -Entonces... ¿no te acuerdas de mí? ¿En serio no recuerdas esas noches en las que dormíamos juntos, ni todas esas comidas que te dí?

Alicia dejó de masticar, con la boca abierta en una extraña mueca. Happosai comenzó a babear, imaginando a las dos chicas desnudas, sudorosas y en... aptitudes comprometidas. Shampoo enrojeció de rabia y saltó encima de Ukyo para golpearla con los bomboris. -¡Aiya, chica de la espátula miente!- y Ukyo se defendió sacando la gigaespátula. -¡No miento, y Ranchan te lo demostrará!- Continuaron peleando, hasta que Alicia se ajustó la mandíbula a su espacio habitual y con la voz cortada por la incredulidad, preguntó -¿S-S-SOY GAY?

La pelea acabó de golpe, Shampoo tenía la espátula en la cabeza incrustada, y Ukyo tenía un bombori estampado en la nuca, ambas petrificadas. Happosai se cayó de espaldas, con unas ojeras descomunales. Su cerebro se había frito, imaginando a dos hombres en... aptitudes comprometidas. Entonces, y solo entonces, fué cuando lo comprendió. Logró notar la diferencia, tal como Cologne lo había hecho horas antes. -¿Acaso no lo ven, jovencitas?

Tres miradas se clavaron en él. (Cologne no es jovencita, pero prestó atención igual)

Happosai dijo al fin, en voz alta, el terrible descubrimiento hecho -¡Ranma, donde aquí lo veis, no es Ranma!

Todo el mundo exclamó sorprendido -¿Quéeee?- mientras que Alicia, con las manos alzada al cielo, murmura -¡Al fin uno que se da cuenta!

-¿Cómo puede ser eso?- preguntó Ukyo. Alicia giró para observar con interés.

Cologne tosió y comenzó a narrar -Veréis, escuchadme con atención... Hace mucho, mucho tiempo...

[Escena: _se ve una fortaleza imperial (no la imperial que se come, sino la dinástica), hay guardias por aquí y por acá, tropecientos y a mogollón. En un trono hay un señor con barbas y corona rara y brillante. La fortaleza imperial parecía inexpugnable. El emperador había reforzado la guardia hasta el día acordado en que la princesa contraería nupcias con un importante general. En una alcoba se encontraban la princesa y su fiel criada, Yai-Chi. ]  
_

_-Princesa, ¿porqué estáis tan agitada?- preguntó Yai-chi, preocupada por la inquietud de la princesa  
_

_La voz de la princesa sonó acojongada por la tristeza contenida -Mi fiel Yai-chi... Me caso mañana. Mi padre me ha procurado un esposo..._

_La noticia provocó un estremecimiento en la criada -¡Eso es horrible, mi señora! ¿Qué hay de Wong? ¡Usted le ama!_

_La princesa se retorció de dolor. Su interior se rompía poco a poco, con solo pensarlo. -No puedo, Yai-chi. Le amo con toda mi alma, pero no depende de mí. Soy la futura emperatriz. No puedo amarle. Él es solo un esclavo. No puedo...- la princesa rompió en un llanto desconsolado._

_Yai-chi la observó durante un rato, antes de murmurar -Puede... Hay una posibilidad..._

_La princesa levantó la mirada. En sus ojos apenas había un brillo de esperanza.  
_

_Yai-chi portaba dos preciosas pulseras, doradas, ambas muy sencillas. -La magia os ayudará. Si de verdad le ama y está dispuesta a abandonarlo todo, yo... podría ocupar su lugar._

_La princesa abrió los ojos en sorpresa -¿En verdad harías eso por mí?_

_No vió la duda en los ojos de Yai-chi._

-Poco después, cada una se puso una pulsera y a los pocos segundos se desplomaron en el suelo. Al despertar, habían intercambiado sus cuerpos. Yai-Chi se casó con el general, tuvieron una gran boda y un matrimonio... tristemente desgraciado. El general era el tipo más frio que nadie pueda jamás recordar. Menos mal que no tuvieron niños... Poco después hubo un cambio en el lijane dinástico debido a esto, pero eso ya no son problemas que nos atañen.

-Vale, una historia muy bonita...- dijo Alicia. -Entonces, es la pulsera la que tiene la culpa, ¿no? Si lo llego a saber...

-Cuá cuá cuá- dijo Mousse, pensando "Entonces esta es mi oportunidad para casarme con Shampoo... Si no es Ranma, no tendrá más remedio que hacerlo... Venceré a esta piltrafa y finalmente..."

-¿Entonces Airen poder ser cualquiera?- preguntó Shampoo.

-No.- negó. -El efecto mágico solo actúa en espíritus afines. Esto es, que ambas personas tienen almas similares: bondad, carácter...

Alicia, en el fondo de su mente, se sentía confundida y a la vez aliviada."¿¿¿Cómo que iguales???" Entonces brincó y golpeó la mesa sonoramente. -¿Pero se puede saber qué sandeces está diciendo? ¿Cómo voy a tener yo el espíritu de un hombre?- gritó furiosa.

Happosai parpadeó, perplejo. -¿Eres... una chica?

-¡Síiii, soy una chica, don 'yo-lo-sé-todo'!- le gritó. Cuando vió el gran tic que todo el mundo tenía en el ojo, se preguntó "¿de verdad que nadie se dió cuenta? ¿Tan macho soy?"

Cologne susurró -Bueno... esto es... inesperado. Inusual. ¡Insólito!

-Cuá cuá cuá- dijo Mousse nuevamente, queriendo decir "¡Ranma o quienquiera que seas, prepárate a morir!" (o se había enterado de todo, o realmente había entendido muy poco)

-¡¡Increíble!!- proclamó Happosai. -¿¿¿Entonces porqué demonios no me dejas tocarte siendo una chica???- Happosay empapó a Alicia y se enganchó a su pecho.

-¡¡¡Ah, DIOS, QUÉ ASCO!!!- gritó Alicia, golpeándole con los platos de comida vacíos. Cuando al fin la soltó, una Alicia furiosamente sonrojada comenzó a pisotearle. -...¿De verdad cree que una chica se dejaría manosear por un viejo decrépito asqueroso pervertido y mujeriego como usted?

La situación se veía normal. Ranma golpeando salvajemente a Happosai es normal. Un pato loco asesino lanzando cuchillazos a todos lados creyendo que Ranma está por ahí porque no vé tres en un burro es normal. De hecho, aún no se había quitado Ukyo el bombori de la cabeza, y se sentía normal. -Pues... sigue sin haber tanta diferencia.- murmuró Ukyo. -De hecho, creo que me gusta más este Ranma...- y comenzó a soñar despierta una situación idílica. -Al fin se casará conmigo, y tendremos dos niños, viviremos de mi sueldo en el restaurante y él me ayudará con los envíos... Como entiende a las chicas, será el sueño perfecto...- decía con lágrimas brillando en sus ojos...

Shampoo murmuró -Chica espátula soñar mucho...

Alicia dejó de pisotear a la piltrafa humana del suelo, para contestar a Ukyo con una sonrisa de "soy una cabrona..." -Lo siento nene, pero hay otros más guapos que tú que me están esperando...

Ukyo y Shampoo se abalanzaron sobre Cologne, gritándole como locas -¿CÓMO HACEMOS PARA QUE RANMA VUELVA? ¿CÓMO?

Cologne gritó, golpeando fuertemente la mesa -¡¡Bueno, ya está bien de tanto barullo, vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas, así que prestadme atención!!- y con esto dicho, todo el mundo se calmó un poco y se sentaron cada uno en su silla. Shampoo y Ukyo estuvieron calladitas y quietecitas.

-Ranma, escúch...

-Que no soy Ranma...- corrigió Alicia, con aire cansado. "¡Qué pesaditos están todos!"

-¡¡Es igual!! ¡Escúchame bien, Ranma o chica rara o quienquiera demonios que seas! Vas a volver a ser tú misma, volverás a tu cuerpo y a tu vida normal, como que me llamo Cologne, y Ranma volverá para cumplir con lo suyo. Y escucha atentamente, porque esto es lo que debes hacer...

Alicia calló. Anhelaba tanto volver a su cuerpo y a su vida que quería que todo esto pasara cuanto antes. Quería volver a ver a su padre, quería volver a ver a sus hermanos y a su pequeño sobrinito, quería ver a su gata... ¡Por Dios, quería ver al gafotas de las narices! Jose Antonio... Alicia sonrió. Hacía tanto que no le veía...

Y sintió que la mitad de ella no quería... irse. No quería alejarse de Akane. Y ese pensamiento era aterradoramente grande.

* * *

Alicia llegó a casa, con un peso enorme sobre sus hombros. Fué al ordenador de Nabiki, y escribió rápidamente un correo electrónico a Ranma para que estuviese al tanto cuanto antes. Lo primero que le escribió fué:

_¡¡Ni se te ocurra moverte de mi pueblo!! ¡¡¡Bajo ningún concepto, bajo ninguno, desaparezcas de ahí o se te ocurra buscar una solución para intercambiar cuerpos, porque solo la conozco yo y unos cuantos más por aquí._

A continuación, le escribió cómo se tenía que hacer el cambio. Lo que debía hacer, el plan en sí, no era complicado, pero requería una fuerza de voluntad enorme... Y estaba asustada, porque jamás, nunca antes, había viajado sola, ni había salido de su pueblo... ¿¿¿¿¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ESPERABA LA VIEJA QUE LLEGASE HASTA SU CUERPO ALLÍ EN ESPAÑA?????

_Flash (de la cámara) back: (UN RECUERDO)_

_Cologne dijo -...Las pulseras debieron desintegrarse, con lo cual han dejado de existir, pero hay un modo de que volváis a intercambiar cuerpos... y es tan simple como que os encontréis cara a cara. Es decir, debes encontrarte contigo misma. Una vez allí, tienes que poner tu mano sobre tu frente... Bueno, la de tu cuerpo anterior, y Ranma, que está en tu cuerpo, debe colocar su mano sobre tu frente. Según tengo entendido, eso debería ser suficiente..._

_Alicia asimiló lo dicho lentamente, como escuchando un sueño, ya que estaba casi en medio de su ensoñación de volver a ver a su familia. -¿A...? ¿Y tengo que...? ¿Cómo...?_

_Cologne negó con la cabeza -No puedo ayudarte. Tienes que ir a tu pueblo como sea, y no tengo dinero para pagar transporte. Tendrás que ir a patita. No es la primera vez que..._

_Alicia reventó -¡¡¡¡SÍ QUE ES LA PRIMERA VEZ!!!! ¡¡¡YO NO HE VIAJADO NUNCA!!! ¿¿¿CÓMO DEMONIOS ESPERA QUE HAGA LO QUE ME PIDE???_

_Cologne parpadeó. -Es verdad, ya me había olvidado de que no eras realmente Ranma... Qué memoria la mía..._

_Happosai canturreó -¡Yo iré contigo, y te ayudaré en tu delicada tarea, pequeña!- y a continuación la perversión y la lujuria se reflejaron en su cara. Los presentes lo vapulearon, negándose en redondo a aceptar su ayuda. Antes sola que con ese salido._

_-¡Yo iré, abuela!- dijo Shampoo entusiasmada._

_-No, tu no vas.- negó Cologne. Shampoo protestó hasta la extenuación, pero no consiguió hacerla cambiar de opinión._

_Ukyo pensó por unos minutos. Luego, decidida, afirmó -Voy a cerrar mi restaurante. Voy contigo. Por el camino, habrán muchos turistas y muchas personas hambrientas, por lo que tendré ganancias..._

_Cologne negó nuevamente. -No puede ser Ukyo. Quizá no lo hayas pensado, pero con las paradas e interrupciones de los clientes, y empujando un puesto ambulante, pasarían tres años antes de llegar al final. Tiene que hacerlo sola, es su misión._

_Cologne se aclaró la garganta. -¿...te llamas...?_

_-Alicia. Me llamo Alicia.- dijo, sintiéndose extraña al salir dichas palabras en un tono tan gravemente masculino. ¡Esa no era su voz! ¡Tenía que cambiar cuanto antes!_

_-Alicia...- Cologne se inclinó haciendo una reverencia. Sus siguientes palabras tuvieron un eco y un trasfondo que llegó emocionalmente al fondo de la chica -Todo depende de tí... Eres la única capaz de hacerlo. Vé, tienes que rescatar a Ranma._

_Fin del flash._

Entró al cuarto de Ranma, y recogió ropa por doquier, metiéndola en una mochila que por ahí había encontrado. "Estoy asustada..."

Quería volver, pero a la vez quería quedarse ahí, y pasar más tiempo con Akane. Era como si su cuerpo se sintiese empujado contra ella. ¿Porqué cada vez sentía que se le hacía más difícil alejarse?

"Oh, Dios, esto es una tortura. ¿Cómo demonios hace Ranma para soportar esto todos los días?"

Entonces encontró entre las cosas del chico algo extraño. ¿Era acaso un peluche? Cuando lo extrajo, notó que era más suave aún. No entendió nada hasta que vió la foto justo al lado.

"...¿Akane?"

Akane tenía el cabello largo, y estaba golpeando a Ranma con un palo de madera en la cara.

"¿Esta era ella antes? Con todo ese pelo se ve... rara." Desvió su vista entonces a la mata de pelo que sostenía en la mano. "¿Porqué guardará Ranma esto?"

Súbitamente Akane abrió la puerta de su cuarto, entrando sin pedir permiso ni preguntar ni nada y dirigiéndose directamente a Ranma. -Ranma, ¿Porqué me has estado evitando todo el... rato...?- preguntó, ahora consciente de que le había pillado desprevenido. Quedó atónita, viendo su antigua melena entre las manos de su prometido.

Alicia quedó atrapada en sus ojos brillantes, dulces como el chocolate, y sintió su corazón latir a doscientas revoluciones por minuto. Pensó desesperada "¡Oh, no! ¡No, no puede ser! ¡Yo NO me he enamorado de una chica!"

Dos días. Habían sido solamente dos días los que había tardado en enamorarse de la chica. Anormalmente, la primera vez que se enamoró fué de Jose Antonio, y le llevó bastante tiempo darse cuenta. ¿Cómo demonios había hecho esta chica para lograr enamorarla en tan solo dos días?

Akane fijó su vista entonces en la mochila, tirada en medio del cuarto y con mucha ropa tirada por el suelol Y se enfadó. -¿Adónde vas? ¿Qué pasa, ya te has hartado de mí o qué?

Por un momento, en la mente de Alicia centelleó un letrero de neón que decía [EGOÍSTA, EGOCÉNTRICA, EGÓLATRA, EGOetc...] y al segundo por su boca salió -¡¿El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo, sabes?!

Entristeció, y con ello Alicia se arrepintió. Tuvo que recordarse más de una vez que la chica estaba comprometida con un chico que se llamaba Ranma Saotome. -¿...Esto es tuyo, no?

Akane cogió su cabello. -¿...Entonces porqué te vas?

Alicia abrió la boca. Luego la cerró. Más tarde suspiró y se dió la vuelta, hacia la ventana. -Es... es complicado.

La brisa entró por la ventana. Sintió su corazon latiendo con fuerza. -Akane... ¿P-puedo pedirte una cosa?

Akane se acercó. Estaba nerviosa, y un sonrojo comenzaba a cubrir sus mejillas.

-¿Puedo...?- la pregunta quedó a medias. Alicia simplemente no podía decirlo, pero tenía tantas ganas de hacerlo...

La abrazó fuertemente...

Akane le devolvió el abrazo con locura. Sabía que estaría fuera por un tiempo bastante largo. No quería que se fuera...

Y la besó... en la mejilla. El sentimiento era más fuerte que ella, pero su primer beso sería para el chico que le gustaba.

-Cuando vuelva...- Alicia dijo, totalmente convencida "si es que vuelvo" pensó. -Akane, volverás a ver al Ranma que te recuerda y aquel al que conoces.

Alicia le dió un último beso en la frente, terminando de sumirla en un estado de shock, incredulidad y surrealismo. Alicia cargó la mochila sobre su espalda.

Giró la esquina de la calle. Observó por última vez la casa Tendo. "No creo que vuelva por aquí... Adios, Akane..." pensó con tristeza y melancolía, comenzando a andar.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¡RANMAAAAAA!!!!!!!- escuchó un grito. Alicia se detuvo, confusa. Era Akane. Venía tras ella, con otra mochila en la espalda, jadeando por la carrera.

Se paró al lado suyo. Cuando por fin recuperó el aliento, le sujetó por las solapas de la camisa china. -¡Ni se te ocurra irte sin mí, ¿entendido?!

Alicia parpadeó. Una sonrisa asomó a su rostro. -Será un viaje largo...

-¡¡¡No me importa!!!- gritó Akane. -¡Venga, en marcha, o no llegaremos nunca!- y tras esto, Akane echó a andar, arrastrando a Alicia de la trenza. Alicia sonrió aún más.

"Ranma... Allá vamos. Te vas a enterar..."

_**Continuará...**_

-Esta historia no se extenderá mucho más... Quedan aproximadamente cuatro capítulos para iniciar la cuenta atrás... Y finalmente.... ¡¡FINALMENTE, LOGRARÉ PULSAR EL BOTÓN QUE DESTRUYA PARA SIEMPRE A LOS SERES HUMANOS Y NOS CONVIERTA A TODOS EN PERSONAJES DE COMICS, MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! [Típica risa malvada]

**-Sí, ha estado bajo mucha presión, compréndanlo, es normal, teniendo un examen día sí y día también...**

-CÁLLATE, ESCORIA HUMANA.

**-¿¿¿¿¿QUÉ ME HAS DICHO, PEDAZO DE....?????**

-...Que... nada mamá, que hoy estás muy guapa... (jopé, qué miedo)


	7. Chapter 6

**¿Derechos de autor? No, los personajes no son míos...** Lamento mucho la demora... Los meses se me han hecho años, y muchos de ustedes, amables lectores, habrán perdido la memoria y el hilo de la historia... Yo de hecho, he perdido el dinero, porque no me queda un duro en la cartera... He estado en labor "social", aprendiendo lo que era eso de salir por las calles, invitarse, tener amigos, conversaciones, etc... Muchas cosas que mi "friki" interior desconocía...

Bueno, aparte de las collejas que merezco, una a una, de todos los que esperaban que actualizase la historia, continuaré escribiendo, porque este es mi lema: _"Nunca empieces algo que no puedas acabar..."_

... Ahora que lo pienso, mi lema también se aplica a los chicos... interesante...

-Diálogo-

"Pensamiento"

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

Capitulo6

Ranma despertó bien tarde, como le es habitual, y sigilosamente desayunó y se preparó para ir tarde al instituto donde estudiaba la chica llamada Alicia, cuyo cuerpo poseía. Siguió al hermano Fran, y a la entrada se encontró con Vanne y Eva, amigas de Alicia, que estaban fumando y mirándole el culo a los chicos que entraban. En cuanto la vieron llegar, fueron a saludarla.

Vanne le pasó un brazo por el cuello-¡Hey, Alicia! ¿Cómo va todo, dónde está tu novio buenorro, ese tal Riuga?

Eva preguntó con cara romántica -¿Cómo le conociste? ¿En un bello atardecer de primavera, con las flores rodeándoos mientras os...?

Vanne preguntó con cara viciosa -¿Cómo es en la cama? ¿Duro y fuerte sudoroso cuerpo que te gustaría una y otra vez foll...?

Ranma se puso rojo, con unas ganas repentinas de vomitar. -N-ni lo sé, ni lo quiero saber... Es solo un viejo amigo de la infancia, y ya está.

Eva hizo un puchero. -Jooo, qué pena, con lo mono que es... ¿Y no me lo presentas?

Ranma puso cara de asco -No te conviene, es un cerdo, te lo aseguro.

Vanne -Preséntamelo. Los cerdos son los mejores en "temas personales", ¿lo sabías?

Justo en ese instante pasó por delante de ellos el mismo chico de las gafas, Jose Antonio. Y mientras pasaba, le lanzó una indescifrable mirada a Ranma. Ya pasaba de largo, sin dirigirle la palabra.

Vanne observó esto con mucho interés. "Pobrecito..." pensó ella. "Vamos a ver, si se nota a la legua que se gustan... ¿Porqué demonios Alicia nunca hace nada al respecto?" y a continuación, gritó a todo pulmón -¿¿¿EN SERIO QUE NO RECUERDAS NADA??? ¿¿¿CÓMO, QUE TIENES AMNESIA???

Jose Antonio se paró de golpe, quieto en el sitio, escuchando sin darse la vuelta.

Eva le susurró a Vanne en el oido, frente a una confusa Ranma -¿Pero qué estás haciendo, porqué gritas?- y Vanne le respondió susurrando -Tranquila, sé lo que me hago, Alicia nunca lo reconocerá...

Y volvió a gritar -¡¡¡PUES ES UNA PENA!!! ¿¿¿Y DICES QUE EL IDIOTA DE AYER ES UN CERDO???

Jose Antonio se escondió detrás de una pared a escuchar, solo para asegurarse de que no estaba alucinando ni quedándose sordo.

Ranma parpadeó varias veces. -¿Porqué estás gritando?

-¡¡Huy, mira qué tarde que es!!- gritó Vanne, menos audible, arrastrando a su amiga hacia su clase. Mientras hacía esto, Ranma divisó al gafotas escondido y le gritó con una cara demoníaca. -¡Eh, tú! ¿Qué estás mirando?

Jose Antonio salió corriendo mientras le quedaban, pies, pensando "¡¡Me va a matar!!"

* * *

Ranma se sentó en su mesa, al lado de Lau. El profesor, a continuación, espetó -¡Bien, guarden sus libros, sobre la mesa solamente un bolígrafo azul o negro para el examen!

Ranma abrió los ojos sudando. Su alrededor se difuminaba, mientras las palabras "EXAMEN, EXAMEN, EXAMEN..." hacían eco en su mente. Estuvo durmiendo todas las clases, o dejaba de prestar atención, o ni siquiera había abierto el libro para examinar el contenido.

Y el profe estampó sobre la mesa de Ranma un impreso de examen, diciendo -Lamento su falta de preparación, pero eso no la exhime de cumplir con su deber. Espero que no me decepcione, ya que sus marcas son habitualmente excelentes...

Ranma se encontró cara a cara con un exámen sobre la historia de España. Pensó, tratando de tranquilizarse "Vale, esto debe de ser fácil... España: los toros, paella... es lo básico...". Así, tras aspirar aire, comenzó a leer la primera pregunta:

Desarrolle los principios básicos del reinado de los Reyes Católicos y los acontecimientos de 1492.

Ranma se saltó la pregunta, pensando "esa para después..., aunque creo que tenía que ver algo con una manzana..."

El reinado de Carlos III...

Ranma pasa a la siguiente, sudando. Ojalá hubiese sido un exámen tipo test.

Etapas de la dictadura de Franco...

Ranma giró a su lado, susurrando -¡Akane, ayudaaaa...!

Había olvidado que a su lado ya no se sentaba Akane, sino Lau, cuya aura oscura seguía rodeándola y oscureciendo el rincón de la clase en el que se encontraba. Estaba observando el folio, miró a Ranma un segundo. Ranma descubrió que tenía la mirada desenfocada. La chica dijo con una voz tenebrosa -Este bolígrafo es de punta afilada... Si me pincho, sangro... Cuidado con los ojos...

Ranma comenzó a darse cabezazos contra la mesa, maldiciendo la suerte que tenía...

* * *

Al fin, un timbre indicó que todas las clases habían acabado. Ranma tenía a su alrededor un aura tan oscura como la de Lau.

-¿Qué asco de día, eh?- preguntaron a su lado. Ranma giró levemente la cabeza, y le dedicó una mirada de "tu das más asco" a Jose Antonio.

El chico estaba repasando mentalmente... ¿Se había peinado? Sí. ¿Tenía las gafas limpias? También. ¿Le cantaba el aliento? Naaaa. ¿Entonces, porqué demonios estaba Alicia actuando así? y se respondió a sí mismo "¡Pues porque no te conoce, si realmente tiene amnesia, y debe de pensar como antes, que todos los chicos son iguales...! Además, está dolida por culpa del cerdo de ayer..."

Preguntó preocupado -¿En serio no recuerdas nada?

Ranma decidió ignorar, con cara de enfado, al curioso, impertinente y estúpido chico. Él interpretó que estaba triste.

-...Tiene que ser duro.

Un incomodo silencio se produjo. Jose Antonio exclamó -¡¡Pero no pasa nada!! Empecemos esta vez bien...- tosió y dijo -Me llamo Jose Antonio.

Otro incómodo silencio se instaló. Alumnos iban y volvían por los pasillos, haciendo ruido. Él se rascó la nuca, incómodo -...er... ¿Quieres venir a la feria conmigo?

Ranma se encontraba más incómodo que un ciervo entre leones. -...Otro día.

Y mientras él se despidió amable y educadamente, Ranma pensó, por un breve instante, que no era tan mal tipo. Aún así, una duda le dió... ¿Porqué no le había dicho que no?

* * *

Ranma llegó a su autodenominado hogar, con una paranohia muy grande rondando por su cabeza, haciéndole sudar de preocupación y pensando con desesperanza que nunca, NUNCA, podría volver a su vida anterior...

Decidió que para no pensar, lo mejor era entrenar... Destrozar un cuerpo mediante el ejercicio es una buena forma de mantener la mente en blanco, de concentrarse tanto en un objetivo que es imposible pensar otra cosa.

Pero "su familia" no estaba por la labor.

Fran la empujó nada más entrar en casa. -¡Sube al coche, vamos a ver al enano!

Ranma se dejó empujar, con cara de "¿Eh?".

-¡Javi, Javi chiquitito!- gritaba María, saltando de un lado para otro, rebotando en las paredes.

La madre hizo que se pusieran los cinturones y el padre arrancó el coche. Fueron todo el camino con la radio a todo volumen y a una velocidad exageradísima. Ranma tenía la cara completamente blanca, agarrando las uñas con toda la fuerza que podía al asiento trasero, mientras adelantaban a toda velocidad. Los coches eran borrones de colores. "¿Y ESTE QUE CLASE DE PADRE INCONSCIENTE ES?" se preguntó a punto de vomitar.

La madre giró la cabeza para comprobar como estaban sus hijos. Al ver la cara de Alicia (Ranma), le dijo a su marido: -Alicia se está aburriendo... ¿porqué vas tan despacio?

* * *

Era la segunda vez que Ranma veía al neo-moro... Al hermano de Alicia, Miguel. Y su esposa. Y su hijo.

El niño era la cosa más pequeña que se podía imaginar... Rubio, como su madre. Ciertamente, de su padre solo tenía los ojos, porque el bronceado no lo había heredado, ni el pelo rizado oscuro, ni las enormes narices ni las robustas manos.

El padre de Alicia estaba jugando con el enano, escondiendo la cara y enseñándola, decía -¡Cucú! ¿Dónde estoy? No toy... ¡Aquí 'stoy!

Y el niño reía, su risa retumbaba por el piso.

-¡No, si ya te decía yo!- decía Miguel, con un destello de orgullo en sus ojos -¡Que el otro día, fuí a darle el biberón y... ¿Lo sabéis, no? ¡Me lo tiró a la cabeza! ¡Si es que está hecho un toro mi nene!

Y el padre se reía. Y la madre también. Y Fran estaba jugando con María... Y Ranma estaba sentado, quieto en el sofá, inadvertido. Era el peor día de su vida. Aquella mañana le habían hecho preguntas rarísimas, antes y durante el examen, luego un tío la había invitado a salir y por último había viajado a la velocidad de la luz.

Tenía los ojos puestos fijamente en el pequeño bebé. A falta de mirar a otra cosa, el bebé era hipnótico. "Akane..."

No dejaba de pensar en el futuro imposible, en su futuro común... Y un bebé no entraba en la ecuación. ¿Cómo iban a ser ellos padres? Si nisiquiera habían... Ranma se sonrojó. Ni siquiera la había besado, el proceso de creación de un bebé era más complicado y... vergonzoso. Ranma negó con la cabeza vehementemente.

Miguel vió que Alicia no se había movido, pero miraba fijamente al pequeño. Lo levantó con cuidado de la cuna y se lo puso en los brazos -¡Toma, cógelo!

Ranma protestó -¡Eh, no... yo no...!- Tenía miedo. Era una cosa tan pequeña... Se caería, seguro. Ella lo lisiaría de por vida. Además, con el asco de día que hacía, seguro que el pequeño se hacía las necesidades sobre ella.

El bebé le sonrió.

Fué lo más bonito que había visto nunca.

Ranma se perdió, pensando en Akane. Pensando en ellos juntos. En los niños pequeños...

El pequeño bostezó, estiró los brazos y luego se acurrucó en el pecho de Ranma.

La madre del pequeño fué a cogerlo para dejarlo en la cuna -¡Venga, a dormir, que vas de brazos en brazos!

Ranma hizo gesto de silencio y susurró -...¿Puedo tenerlo un poco más?

* * *

Los días fueron pasando, mientras dos figuras demasiado valientes pero también lo suficientemente estúpidas para hacer algo así, viajaban a pié, atravesando medio mundo, en busca de un algo que quizás fuese un imposible... Se trataba de una chica en el cuerpo de un chico maldito y una chica completamente normal y corriente que no solo ignoraba su destino, sino también el hecho del gran cambio de actitud en la persona que la acompañaba. Ella no terminaba de comprenderlo del todo, y quizá nunca lo hiciera, pues cada vez que preguntaba, su prometido le respondía con evasivas. Solo le quedaba confiar en él... Cuando ni él confiaba en sí mismo...

* * *

Ranma comenzaba a sentirse más fuerte en el cuerpo que le había tocado. A base de entrenamiento puro y duro, ya podía saltar a varios metros de altura. Todo el que la conocía se asombraba ante lo que podía hacer, excepto una persona...

-¡Piedra va!- gritó la chica, y le lanzó una pedrada a la cabeza. En otra situación, la piedra le hubiese acertado de lleno, pero el patio del colegio estaba bastante lleno de gente.

Esta vez la esquivó, la piedra continuó y golpeó a un profesor en la cabeza. Éste se giró furioso con la piedra en la mano. -¿¿¿QUIÉN HA SIDO???

La chica que la lanzó, más blanca que la misma piedra, señaló a Alicia. Ranma se la quedó mirando, pensando "...Qué tía más... tonta..."

El profesor miró a Alicia, y luego a la que la había señalado. Cogió a ésta última de la mano y se la llevó al despacho del director. -Señorita Sonia, haga el favor de acompañarme.

-¿No se va a aburrir nunca?- preguntó la Vanne, con los brazos tras de su cabeza. Ranma le preguntó quién era la chica.

-Se llama Sonia. Lleva toda su vida haciendo la tuya un infierno.

Silencio. Uno algo largo.

Ranma preguntó impaciente -¿¿Es que no hay nada más?? ¿¿No tiene hobbys ni vida ni nada??

Eva la miró. Parpadeó varias veces. -Tía, que no hay más. Su vida es esa, insultarte, pegarte...

Ranma bostezó. No muy lejos, Jose Antonio la miraba con unos ojos extraños.

* * *

En un punto impreciso sobre el Atlas mundial, una persona señala con un dedo, y si se fija bien, puede distinquir dos pequeños puntos negros que se mueven sobre la superficie. Esos puntos negros se llaman Alicia y Akane.

Y así, estaban en lo alto de una nevada explanada, con un frío sobrenatural. Por supuesto que hacía frío, pensó Alicia. Si sus conocimientos de geografía no fallaban, debían de estar sobre una de las montañas del Himalaya. Allí no habían animales vivientes. Alicia se preguntó, en un segundo que el frío le permitió pensar "¿¿¿PORQUÉ NO HABREMOS RODEADO LAS MONTAÑAS???"

Y pues, mientras el viento arrastraba la nevada más fría que jamás hubieran notado, se encontraban apartados en una pequeña cueva, con una pequeña hoguera encendida. Calentaba lo bastante como para no tener que mirar hacia afuera. Olvidarse del frío. Acordarse de cosas agradables.

"¿Puedo dibujar contigo?"

Alicia negó con la cabeza. Acordarse de Jose Antonio era algo muy común.

"¡Y esto es un bazoquero que machaca a tu hombre lobo!" gritó muy contento con su obra de arte. Alicia completó el dibujo "¡Espera, que no has dibujado los misiles!"

"Vivo un poco lejos... ¿Podrás venir a verme?" "¡¡Ni hablar, todos los hombres sois unos salidos!!"

"¿Así que esta es tu casa?" dijo Alicia. Él respondió "Ahá. Estás dentro. Ahora también es tuya... Y de mis padres, y de..."

"Es verdad, tus ojos hipnotizan" dijo embelesado. Alicia se sonrojó muchísimo. Él también, y desvió la mirada.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle.

Miró abajo. Akane se apretaba a su pecho, tiritando. -Fríiooooo...

Alicia sonrió.

Akane también había estado pensando. Ranma estaba siendo muchísimo más amable, simpático, y todo lo bueno, que de costumbre. Y aquello no era normal.

-¿Adónde vamos? Aún no me lo has dicho.- preguntó Akane.

-A...- empezó Alicia. No estaba segura. El olor del cabello de la chica se le filtraba por la nariz, y cada vez quería más y más besarla.

Akane le golpeó con el puño en el pecho. Quería sonar enfadada, pero era más como un berrinche de niña chica -¡No me lo vas a decir! ¿Alguna hechicera extranjera que te ayude a recuperar la memoria? ¿A ser tú mismo?

-Algo así...- admitió Alicia. -Aunque no sé si podría llamarme a mí misma bruja...

Akane parpadeó el triple de confusa que al principio.

Un par de horas más tarde, Akane estaba durmiendo en los brazos de Alicia, mientras esperaban que la nevada se detuviese para seguir con su camino.

"¿Querrías ir... esto es... si tu quieres...? La feria está aquí... ¿El domingo? ¡Conmigo!" Arregló Alicia la super-frase del año. Pensaba hacer aquel día lo que nunca había pensado. Quería besarle.

Él se alejó un poco, sudando y, nervioso, pidió "Es que... es un poco pronto... Hay muchos días de feria... Tengo exámenes y... ¿Puede ser... me das un poco de tiempo?

Éso fué lo último que obtuvo de él. Evasivas. Su mente comenzaba a sonar preocupada.

* * *

Jose Antonio alcanzó a la chica rápidamente. -Eh... hace buen tiempo, ¿no?- preguntó, intentando sonar casual. -Un día perfecto para salir por ahí...

Ranma le miró de nuevo. Cada vez que el chico lograba acercársele, el cuerpo que estaba ocupando se rebelaba contra lo que su mente le dictaba. Ranma tenía claro que era un hombre, pero sus brazos querían cerrarse sobre él.

-Más o menos...- susurró Ranma.

-¡¡¡¡Alicia!!!!- gritó furiosa una chica tras ella. Ranma sintió que le tiraban del pelo y lanzaban al suelo. La caída no fué muy agradable.

Las blasfemias escapaban de la boca de Ranma a una velocidad increíble -¡¡MECAGÜEN...TOPOTAMÉRE, CABRUÑA, SONOFABITCH, Etc...!!

Sonia. Destroza-vidas. -¡Hoy no sé porqué te has molestado en peinarte trencitas para tu novio, so fea, si sabes que se va a ir conmigo!

"¡¿Su novio?!" se sonrojó Jose Antonio, bajo la esperanza de que realmente alguien los hubiera visto como si realmente lo fueran.

-¡¡¡DE QUÉ ESTÁS HABLANDO!!!- gritó furiosa Ranma. El chico temió que negara las palabras. -¡¡¡¿¿¿PEINAR TRENCITAS???!!! ¿¿¿TU SABES LO DIFICIL QUE ES HACER ESTO EN UN PELO TAN RIZADO???

Sonia se cayó de espaldas de la impresión. Definitivamente, Alicia nunca pillaba el sentido de sus insultos e indirectas.

Se levantó y se llevó a Jose Antonio arrastrándole del brazo. -Si quieres recuperarle, tendrás que luchar duramente.

Mientras se lo llevaba, y él se quejaba diciendo que "no era un muñeco de trapo" y que "lo soltara", Ranma sintió más que celos, rabia. Rabia porque Akane no estaba cerca para calmarlo, celos porque el cuerpo de Alicia se sentía realmente atraído por aquel chico, lo cual le ponía más rabioso todavía. Quería estar con Akane. Quería una FAMILIA con ella. Pero, finalmente, una sonrisa asomó a su rostro, mientras se relajaba completamente. Un pensamiento, una sensación que hacía mucho que no tenía, se hacía paso por cada rincón de su ser. El desafío.

-Acabas de retarme... Y Ranma Saotome NUNCA pierde un reto.

* * *

Atravesaban una zona bastánte desértica, donde el calor arrasaba con todo lo que encontraba por la tierra. Por el horizonte, a ratos parecen verse dos sombras o siluetas cortando el horizonte.

-Ranma... ¡¡Hace demasiado calor!!- se quejó Akane, cubriéndose mejor la cabeza con la tela.

Alicia dijo -Si no me falla la memoria...- se secó el sudor de la frente, comenzando a dudar de su propio criterio. El calor le venía bien, le impedía pensar en la chica que tenía justo al lado, pero tenía una sed insufrible. Un chapuzón de agua fría no le vendría nada mal, y de paso volvería a sentirse algo femenina otra vez... No es que lo fuese mucho, pero... -Creo que debemos de estar... Muchíiisimo más cerca, como a mitad de camino...

Akane se detuvo, mirando a su izquierda. Alicia le preguntó -¿Ocurre algo?

Ella comenzó a temblar, mirando al fondo, luego brincó de alegría -¡¡¡UN PUEBLO!!!

Alicia también sonrió de oreja a oreja. -¡¡¡¡¡¡AGUA!!!!!!- gritó corriendo en aquella dirección, adelantando a Akane de paso.

Alicia cada vez sentía más cerca la corriente del agua en un pozo, en un caño, en... las calles vacías de mujeres. Hombres cubiertos de arriba a abajo con telas. Sin afeitar. Ninguna mujer visible. ¿Bajo los burkas? A veces, algún enorme saco de algo que se mueve acompaña a un hombre por aquellas calles.

Alicia se llevó las manos al rostro.

Islamistas.

"¡AKANE!"

Rápidamente se dió la vuelta y corrió hasta donde estaba Akane, quitándose la tela que le cubría la cabeza. Acercándose a la chica se encontraban tres hombres con palos de madera, dispuestos a enseñarla a respetar a Alá.

-¿Ranma?- preguntó confundida -¿...porqué vuelves?

Alicia le crubrió el rostro, mientras la escudaba de los hombres, que se detuvieron en ese mismo momento. -¿¿RANMA, QUÉ HACES??- gritaba Akane una y otra vez, queriendo quitarse la ropa que él le tiraba encima.

-¡¡Es mi mujer!! ¿Entienden mi idioma? ¡Mía!- gritó a la desesperada, cogiéndola del brazo. -¡¡¡No la toquen!!!

Su corazón latía salvajemente. Las religiones extremistas nunca habían sido ni su fuerte ni su agrado. Una vez juró no pisar jamás una tierra donde las mujeres fueran tratadas de una manera tan injusta y extraña.

-¿...tu ...mujer?- jadeó Akane. Estaba nerviosa, furiosa con lo recién acontecido, pero agitada por la extraña declaración.

-Akane... ¿Sabes algo sobre el Islam? Porque si sabes algo, más te vale taparte y no despegarte de mí... Tu vida está en juego.

Alicia se las arregló para pedir agua. Bebió a gusto del agua que aquellos hombres le ofrecieron, y, en un aparte, le ofreció agua a Akane.

-¿Te ocurre algo, Ranma?- preguntó. El chico estaba temblando. Porque sabía que iba a pasar. Porque debían huir de allí tan pronto como pudieran y continuar su camino.

-Voy a mojarme con agua.- susurró Alicia. -Va a ocurrir sin querer, pero va a suceder... Y es muy malo que en un lugar como este, una mujer sin la compañía de un varón muere apedreada por la ley.

Akane se extremeció de la cabeza a los pies.

-Estoy seguro de que tú tienes tantas ganas de morir como yo, ¡así que tenemos que irnos de aquí YA!- y tras gritar esto último, uno de los acompañantes se asustó, derramando agua sobre Alicia.

Cruzó los brazos, inentando esconder su pecho de las miradas furiosas y lascivas que recibía. Akane se había levantado y sigilosamente se dirigía a la puerta. Imposible pretender que no se habían dado cuenta. -Eh... Un buen día... ¿Verdad, caballeros?

-¡¡¡¡¡¡SOCORROOOOOOO!!!!!!- gritó Alicia, huyendo junto a Akane de una muchedumbre de hombres con palos y estacas.

Akane le gritó -¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡TE JURO QUE COMO ESTE VIAJE NO SIRVA PARA NADA, PUEDES DARTE POR MUY MUERTO DESDE YA MISMOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

**_Continuará..._**


	8. Chapter 7

**¿Derechos de autor?** No, los personajes no son míos...

A ver, tanda de avisos:

1º_ He cambiado mucho. 2º_ Vosotros también. 3º_ Ya lo sabíais. 4º_ Todo cambia.

De todo esto diré lo que realmente ocurre. Mi estilo de escritura ha cambiado. Otra vez. Y, sinceramente, espero que vuestro ritmo de lectura también... Después de todo este tiempo, no era nada nuevo que esto sucediera. Por ello, el final que tenía planeado para esta historia... ¡DEBERÍA SER DIFERENTE! ¡Y NO LO ES!

Sigo queriendo terminarla exactamente de la misma manera como la planeé cuando la publiqué. Increíble.

He tardado más de lo que pensaba en escribir esto. Es que a mi musa le gusta dormir la siesta, igual que a mi padre le gusta tocar los cojones... cosas que me retrasan. Lo siento.

_-Diálogo-_

_"Pensamiento"_

* * *

**Mi verdadera identidad ¡Baka, que no soy yo!**

**Capitulo7**

Ranma (Alicia Body) abrió los ojos y se incorporó de la cama de un salto. Faltaban tres horas para que comenzara el instituto.

Sí, se había levantado temprano.

Había anudado su trenza. Se había lavado la cara. Estaba desayunando a una velocidad de vértigo. Y estaba completamente segura de que iba a llegar a casa de Jose Antonio antes que Sonia. Era un desafío en toda regla.

Fran (hermano) acababa de levantarse, frotándose los ojos. -..pero ¿se puede saber qué haces despierta tan temprano?

-¡No tengo tiempo!- gritó Ranma, corriendo hacia la puerta de la casa.

Fran la miró cansado. -...Vístete.

Aún iba en pijama. Ranma retrocedió sobre sus pasos.

* * *

Ranma estaba a punto de llegar a la casa del chico, cuando...

-¡PIEDRA VA!- gritó Sonia, arrojando dicha arma a la cabeza de Alicia. Ranma se giró en un movimiento sorprendentemente rápido y la tomó con la mano derecha. -¿Pero qué...?

Ranma sonrió, tras localizar a su atacante tras una farola. -¿Quieres pelea?- preguntó, con su antiguo espíritu de lucha saliendo a la luz. Una extraña aura de batalla movió el viento a su alrededor e hizo que su camiseta se moviera.

Sonia tembló, pero no se dejó intimidar. -¡No te tengo miedo!- dijo, y salió corriendo hacia Ranma. Ella adoptó rápidamente una posición de defensa y...

Sonia pasó de largo, llamando a casa de Jose Antonio.

-¡ESO ES TRAMPA!- gritó Ranma. La puerta se abrió y Jose Antonio se ajustó las gafas. -...¿Sonia? ¿Qué...?

-¡VAMONOS AL INSTITUTO!- anunció la chica, arrastrándole del brazo, mientras el chico se quejaba -¡Pero si no he desayunado! ¡Y mi cartera está en casa! ¡Y...!- calló en el instante, al darse cuenta de que Alicia estaba parada en medio de la calle. Inmóvil. Mirándoles. -¡...!

Ranma sintió la sangre hervir. ¿Celos? Quizá. ¿Ganas de partirle la cara? Seguro. Esa chica no sabía a quien se estaba enfrentando...

* * *

El profesor comenzó a apuntar fórmulas matemáticas en la pizarra. El timbre estaba sonando. -¡Bueno, chicos, voy a comenzar la clase, así que silencio!

-¡Alicia no está en su asiento!- dijo una chica, extrañada. Alicia NUNCA llegaba tarde. Y Alicia NUNCA se saltaba las clases.

-¡OH, DIOS, ALICIA HA MUERTO!- gritó Lau, exagerando una imitación del cuadro del grito de Munch. Su zona de la habitación se oscureció inexplicablemente, y todo a su alrededor se teñía de negro. Daba tanto miedo que todo el mundo se apretó contra las paredes.

Mientras tanto...

Sonia se estaba cortando las uñas en el asiento de su clase, estilo manicura francesa, con unas tijeras. El profesor estaba diciendo algo acerca de la descolonización, cuando la puerta se abrió del golpe.

*BLAM*

Ranma se tomó su tiempo para mirar quién había en esa clase, ignorando completamente a todos los que a su vez la estaban mirando a ella.

El profesor se ajustó las gafas. -¿Señorita Alicia? ¡Me gustaría una explicación para su...!

-¡CÁLLESE, ESTO NO VA CON USTED!- le cortó Ranma, entrando a las bravas cuando localizó a la chica de la melena oscura como la de un cuervo, cuyo asiento estaba en la punta atrás. "Voy a solucionar esto YA MISMO". Avanzó hacia la parte trasera de la clase y, en un gesto bravo, puso el pié sobre la mesa de Sonia.

-¡Sonia! ¡Tu y yo, en el patio, AHORA!

Se hizo el silencio. Sonia se levantó.

-Alicia... No sabía que estabas en ese rollo... Yo, a mi me gustan los chicos, además de que te odio y todo eso...- dijo sonrojándose. La clase entera comenzó a reirse, incluído el profesor. Ranma acabó con la cara colorada de pura vergüenza. -¡NO ES ESO! ¡QUIERO PELEAR CONTIGO!

Sonia entonces se puso seria. Algo en la mirada de Alicia había cambiado radicalmente. No había duda. No había miedo. Y eso la hacía dudar y le daba miedo, pero no lo admitiría delante de la clase, de SU clase. -Estoy lista.- Sentenció.

* * *

-¡PELEA DE CHICAS!- gritó alguien en el patio del recreo, y todo el mundo salió corriendo de las clases, abandonando a los profesores delante de las pizarras. Tardaron un par de minutos en pensar "¡Oh, qué porras...!" y salir para encontrar un buen café y un buen sitio para ver la pelea.

Un minuto fue todo lo necesario para que los alumnos rodeasen en círculo a las dos chicas, que se miraban con un odio terrible. El murmullo alrededor de las chicas era ensordecedor. La gente hablaba y especulaba porqué de la pelea. De momento, ya habían salido historias de hermanos drogadictos, padres mafiosos, amantes secretos e incluso camisetas prestadas.

Fran gritó -¡Venga hermana, dale lo suyo!

Un chico de los del montón vió quienes eran las contrincantes, y dijo -¡No es una pelea de chicas! ¡Está Alicia!

Vanne le dió un capón. -¡Alicia es una chica!- dijo.

-¡Pero si no lleva ropa sexy!- se quejó Eva. Vanne le reprendió -¿Pero tú de parte de quién estás?

-¡Solo estoy comparando los hechos!- esclareció Eva. -Alicia es nuestra amiga, pero lleva su ropa típica de "macho que odia lo femenino", mientras que por otra parte, Sonia lleva ese sueter con escote de pico, que ya lo quisiera yo, y esos pantalones ajustados que remarcan notablemente sus atributos físicos redondos y tersos...

A estas alturas, los chicos (entre los que se incluía Fran) que las rodeaban estaban babeando mirando su cuerpo. -Aunque, por otra parte...- continuó Eva explicando cosas que nadie le preguntaba -...Sonia ha estado involucrada en innumerables problemas y peleas, mientras que Alicia, que yo sepa, es la primera vez que se pega con alguien. No tiene mucho a su favor...- Jose Antonio estaba fuera del círculo, intentando abrise paso. De un empujón le tiraron al suelo, junto con sus gafas.

Ranma centró su atención en Sonia, adoptando una posición de lucha. -¡En guardia!

Sonia soltó un bufido. -...¿Te crees Jackie Chan o algo? Si la pelea es por ese estúpido, quédatelo, no tengo ningún interés en él.- dijo, buscando que Alicia dudase y se acobardase. Un momento de indecisión era suficiente para darle una buena tunda o tirarle una piedra o algo. La muchedumbre observaba y asimilaba.

Ranma avanzó un paso. Sonia retrocedió un paso. El círculo entero de curiosos se movió un paso. De golpe, se hizo el silencio. -¿...Tienes miedo?- preguntó Ranma.

Sonia se enfadó, aún sintiendo que se iba a arrepentir, y corrió hacia Alicia para pegarle como fuese. Ranma bloqueaba intuitívamente todos los puñetazos, y al bloquear el último atacó con un directo a la cara que la golpeó de lleno.

Sonia se cubrió la mejilla, mirándola con nuevos ojos. Todas las veces que ella le había pegado, confiando en su superioridad y en la sumisión que presentaba la chica, pasaron ante sus ojos como unos recuerdos extraños. "Esta niñata pega bastante fuerte. No solo no duda, es que sus puñetazos le salen del alma." pensó filosóficamente, antes de cambiar completamente de actitud.

-Sea. ¿Quieres pelea? ¡Pues aquí me tienes!- dijo, adoptando una pose de lucha callejera en la que su mano estaba muy cerca de su bolsillo trasero.

Ranma sonrió. Había contado con ello. Al fin se había puesto seria.

-Pegas como todo un hombre.- insultó Sonia, buscando enfurecerla. Ranma, sorprendido (porque se lo tomó como un halago), se rascó la nuca -Eh, bueno... Hago lo que puedo...

"Ésta es la mía" pensó Sonia, lanzando una serie de patadas a la distraída Alicia. Una de ellas impactó en el estómago, así que Ranma salió impactado hacia el público, escupiendo sangre y todo. Un grupo de chicas la recogieron amablemente. -¡Alicia, confiamos en tí, dale una paliza a esa engreída!- decían. Ranma se encogió de hombros. La gente se apartaba, porque Sonia estaba acercandose al lugar, saltando para acertar una nueva patada que la dejase inconsciente.

En el último momento, Ranma empujó a las chicas, apartandose de paso del camino, así que Sonia aterrizó con la espalda hacia ella. Ranma supo que había ganado. Un golpe en la nuca. La chica se desplomó al suelo, inconsciente. Ranma sonrió -¡Feh! Tonta, la lucha aérea es lo mío.

-¡UOOOOOOOHHHHH! ¡HA GANADO ALICIA!

-¡Increíble!- gritaban por ahí, haciéndole ovaciones. Nadie la abrazaba ni tocaba porque sabían que no era lo suyo. Ranma sonrió a la gente, a las dos amigas de Alicia y a Jose Antonio, al que Vanne estaba acosando a preguntas.

Maldito sentimiento romántico. Ranma sentía el extraño impulso de abrazarle y... quererle...

-Yo... te... ODIOOOOO... MUCHOOOOO...- escuchó Ranma tras de sí. Sonia había recuperado la conciencia. El odio alimentaba sus fuerzas y ganas de pelear. Un palo, probablemente la antigua pata de una mesa de madera cuadrada, estaba tirado en el suelo, justo a su lado.

-¿Porqué hay un palo tirado en el suelo?- preguntó Eva al aire.

Sonia, viendo su oportunidad, cogió el palo y golpeó a Alicia en el brazo izquierdo con la mayor fuerza que pudo.

"Me lo ha dormido" pensó Ranma, odiando su nuevo cuerpo, falto de años de experiencia. El golpe dolía horrores, y estaba sangrando.

-¡En una pelea todo vale!- exclamó Sonia, jadeando y con la mirada enloquecida, lanzando golpes muy cerca de Alicia, a punto de rozarla. La fuerza de su odio era tan grande, que la furia la carcomía por dentro. Ranma esquivaba lo más rápido que podía.

"Esto requiere medidas drásticas" pensó Ranma, sin dejar de esquivar, y sin lanzar un solo ataque, tranquila, impasible. Advirtió -¡Apartense o saldrán heridos!

La peña retrocedió. Jose Antonio, que no aguantaba lo que veía, avanzaba hacia ellos para detener a Sonia de una vez, antes de que Alicia saliera gravemente lastimada. Sin ser consciente de ello, entró en el círculo que Ranma estaba trazando.

Aire frío. Aire caliente. Espiral. Cambios bruscos de temperatura que forman vientos huracanados.

Ranma sonrió. -Se acabó... ¡Hiryu Sho Ten Ha!

Una espiral de viento huracanado se alzó desde el suelo, arrastrando a Sonia con ella. En cuestión de segundos, los árboles perdieron las hojas, el profesor perdió su peluca y las chicas que llevaban faldas perdieron la dignidad.

Eva, Vanne, Lau, Fran y compañía miraba espantada la enorme masa de aire que giraba ante sus ojos, sujetándose a lo que fuera. Pocos de los presentes llegaron a comprender que Alicia había creado un tornado. No era de las dimensiones a las que Ranma estaba acostumbrada, pero sí lo suficientemente grande como para dejar K.O. a la chica definitivamente, junto a cualquier idiota que hubiese ignorado su advertencia de apartarse.

Como ese de ahí. "Estúpido" pensó Ranma, mirando al chico que giraba en el tornado, probablemente inconsciente. De su posición, un objeto salió despedido directamente hacia Ranma. Lo recogió con las manos.

Unas gafas rotas.

Su corazón se encogió. Sus gafas.

-¡Ma... maldito estúpido!- gritó preocupada Ranma, con un sentimiento de angustia recorriéndole por todos lados. La imagen de Akane atrapada en el huracán llenó sus recuerdos, haciendole olvidar, por un momento, que esta vez no era ella a la que tenía que salvar. El sentimiento era el mismo. Tenía que salvarle.

La atención de los presentes se dirigió al chico que giraba incesantemente en el ojo del huracán, antes de darse cuenta de que Alicia había saltado al interior gritando un nombre que se perdió en el viento.

* * *

-¡RANMAAAAAA!- gritó Akane. -¡PERVERTIDO!- dijo, y a continuación golpeó salvajemente a Alicia (Ranma Body) contra el suelo de la tienda de campaña.

Alicia se hizo la muerta un rato hasta que Akane se terminó de cambiar. Luego se levantó. -¡Si vas a cambiarte, por lo menos avisa!- gritó, con la cara completamente roja. Lo que le dolía la cabeza por los golpes no llegaba a esconder del todo la agradable sensación que había tenido al verla desnuda, y ello la estaba asustando de un modo bastante raro. Así que giró la cabeza para ignorarla, esperando enfadada a que se le pasara ese sentimiento tan raro y su cara dejase de estar tan roja.

Akane, que ahora llevaba puesto el pijama, bufó molesta antes de acostarse. -No, si ahora resultará que es culpa mía.

Y se hizo el silencio.

Akane esperaba una réplica mordaz. Y estaba tardanto bastante en llegar.

Solo oía sus propios latidos.

De hecho, estaba viajando con Ranma. Solos los dos.

Algo, por mínimo que fuera, tendría que haber sucedido ya. Habían dormido prácticamente juntos y nada había sucedido. Se habían bañado prácticamente cerca y nada había sucedido.

Si Ranma dejase de comportarse como un pervertido caballero y decidiese que ya había pasado el tiempo suficiente entre ellos dos...

-Ranma...- le llamó Akane.

Alicia aún no se había acostado.

-Ranma. Duerme.

Alicia se giró. Akane sintió que la miraba de nuevo con una de esas extrañas miradas que no sabía descifrar desde que perdió la memoria. Se incorporó y preguntó -¿Qué pasa?

-Yo... Yo no soy...-Alicia abrió la boca para hablar, pero se le había secado la garganta.

Esto había despertado completamente su curiosidad. Akane se incorporó firmemente.

-Akane, tengo que contarte algo.- decidió, por fin, de una vez y con voz firme. A lo mejor, si le trataba como a un desconocido, intentaría guardar las distancias. -Yo no soy Ranma.

...

...

...

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA- se rió Akane todo lo que quiso, y más. -¡Que tú no eres tú! ¡Qué tontería!

Alicia se llevó las manos a la cabeza enfadada, pensando que no habría chica más idiota en toda la tierra. -Ranma está ocupando mi vida.- continuó, con la voz más serena que pudo conseguir. A ver si su seriedad le hacía ver la verdad. -Y yo... bueno, yo estoy ocupando la suya. Ranma es ese chico que conociste y al que prometieron contigo, pero yo no. Yo tengo mi propia vida, allá al lugar a donde vamos a buscarme.

Akane le miró en silencio. Luego, despacio, se dió la vuelta y le ignoró para buscar el sueño, pensando con el corazón bastante más acelerado de lo normal "¿Ranma no es Ranma? ¿...Si él no fuera Ranma, con quién estoy viajando? ¿Porqué me respeta tanto?"

-No lo quieres creer.- concluyó Alicia, sintiendose idiota por hablar de una manera tan rara sobre algo tan abstracto. Iba a dormir, pero sabía que no iba a poder.

A los pocos minutos se levantó inquieta y salió de la tienda a andar un poco.

Alicia miró al cielo, buscando una respuesta en sus luces.

La encontró.

Las luces de la torre Eiffel.

Sonrió, con más ganas que nunca. "Ya casi estoy en casa... Jose Antonio... Ya se volver a casa."

Mientras, Akane, dentro de la tienda, escuchó un ruido fuera que interrumpió cualquier pensamiento que tuviera en la cabeza. -Ranma, deja de hacer el tonto y acuestate.

El ruido continuó. No venía respuesta. -¿Ran...? ¿Quién anda ahí?- preguntó, poniendose en guardia. Tensión y nervios despertándola completamente. "¿Es que Ranma no se da cuenta de que aquí hay alguien? ¿O acaso ya se han ocupado de él y está en problemas?"

"¿O es que no es Ranma?"

La pregunta la asaltó tan de repente que se asustó. La posibilidad, ante este improvisto, se hacía cada vez mayor.

El ruido cada vez más fuerte. Alguien se movía fuera.

Quienquiera que fuera, se las tendría que ver con ella.

Una sombra negra y oscura entraba en la tienda.

-BWEEEEE

Akane abrió los ojos, sorprendida.

-¿...P-chan?

_**Continuará...**_


End file.
